Boy No Longer
by kayla.nelson.399
Summary: Melody Johnson is the great great granduagther of Wendy Darling. She has always believed in Peter Pan even when she is 17 years old, even though she has never seen him or Never Land. But the death of her father changed her forever. Can Peter save her and show her the joys if being a child? Or is she lost forever?
1. Boy No Longer:Prolouge

Two generations have passed since anyone had seen head or tail of Peter Pan and his lost boys. The last of the Darling descendants who saw him was Jane, Wendy's daughter. Since that time Jane grew up and had her own children. The time is the 21st century. And the family of Melody Johnson; Wendy's great granddaughter, has moved to America. Melody's mother makes money by selling the stories her mother told her about the adventures of Peter Pan and Captain Hook. Melody was always interested in the stories of adventure and romance. She waited for the day when Peter would visit her house and sweep her off to Never Land. But years pass by; Melody is now 16 years old and has never seen Peter Pan. She starts to wonder if he was ever real in the first place.


	2. Birthday Disaster

The date was March 27th 2012; the sun beat through Melody's closed window and on to her eye lids. Her eyes fluttered open like the wings of a fairy, her emerald green eyes looked to the window and she smiled at the new day. Even though she had never seen Peter Pan she still dreamed about him. As she rose from her bed, her long chestnut brown hair cascaded down her back. She jumped from her bed and opened the window; in the light you could see her perfect skin tone and complexion. Her lips pink and beautiful, she was the image of a princess, all except for one small detail, her size. Melody wasn't seen as one of the "skinny Minnie's", she would be considered in this day of time as fat. But if she lived back in the time of her grandmother she would be a super model. But she didn't let those people stop her. She walked out of her bedroom and to the bathroom, today was Saturday and tomorrow was her 17th birthday. To celebrate, her and her closest friends were going to the water park. She grabbed her bathing suit, even though she could fit into a bikini she would never be caught dead in one. This was just who she was. She grabbed her towel and sun screen and put on her flip flops.

She walked down stairs to the kitchen and living room where she saw her father reading the bible and her mother doing the taxes. Her father looked like the typically man, his black hair slowing turning grey same as his goatee. He had on his suit ready for another day of financing; he laid down his bible and stood from his chair. He walked over to Melody and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "I'll be back by tomorrow sweetie, and you have fun at the water park. Have fun for me." He smiled at her like any dad would, as if she was still 5 years old. Melody didn't mind, she knew to them she would always be a little girl. She hugged her father close and smiled.

"Of course I will daddy. And as long as you are back for my party I will be happy!" Being a finical advisor meant he was away a lot for training and business trips. Except this training was the day before her birthday, but he promised he would be back before her party. He smiled at his daughter and then walked to give his wife a kiss.

Melody's mother was a beautiful woman with a big heart, her dark blonde hair pulled to the side made her look 2 years younger than her actual age. She gave her husband a kiss as he walked to the door. Suddenly a little white, curly haired dog ran down the steps. He jumped on Melody's father as if begging him not to go. Melody picked up the pup and petted him, "Don't worry Harry. He will be back by tomorrow." The dog whimpered sadly and then her father petted the small pet's furry head. His tail began to wag and his tongue dangling from his mouth to show he was happy again. Melody sat the dog down as her father drove off in his car. Melody walked over to the kitchen and grabbed an apple to eat. She soon sat down at the kitchen table beside her mother.

"Hey mom, mind if I borrow the car to go to the water park? Or do you want to drive me?" Melody had just recently received her license and was now officially able to drive. But her mother still worried sometimes, like any good mother would.

"I guess it will be okay. Just promise you will be extra careful?"

"I promise Momma." Melody always called her mother "momma"; the reason behind it was she knew it made her mother happy to hear what Melody used to call her when she was a little girl. "So momma, how is the new book coming along?"

"I've hit a snag. Peter has met the girl but how can I get them to fall in love?"

"Mom, he's 12 years old. If he meets a girl he will think she is icky." She was only stating what she saw in boys when she was the same age.

"Oh no, when your grandmother Jane went to never land he was flirting with her. Or at least she claims. So how would a twelve year old flirt?"

Melody thought hard on this subject. She always enjoyed helping her mother with the stories, "Maybe he could fly her around Never Land, take her hand and let her feel a rainbow."

"That's what happened to your grandmother. I can't use the same thing in both stories. Wait, what if he sees that she is as fun loving as him and he falls in love with her and then he steps up his game by calling her Madame and Misses. She will think that is cute and sweet of him and the more time she spends with him the more she realizes he is the one for her."

"Sounds great, but you will have to add more detail than that," Melody said playfully.

"Oh I know that. I will let you be the first to read it when it's done."

"You better. You know how much I love your stories." Melody looked to the clock and saw it was high noon. "The park should be open by now. I'm going to go. I'll see you when I get back." She grabbed her bag and walked to the door, "Love you momma, see you soon." Her mother said goodbye and Melody walked to the car. She opened the door and sat down in the seat. She adjusted the mirrors and drove off to the water park.

After about 30 minutes of driving, she arrived at the gates of the park. She saw her group of friends sitting at a table with a large pizza. Melody paid her way in and ran to her friends. She saw Miranda, Rebecca, Joey, and Mercedes, sitting around laughing. She sat down in a chair and grabbed a slice of pizza. Thankfully to her it was her favorite, cheese pizza. As she was chewing on her slice she heard Miranda say how she was waiting on her prince charming. Melody swallowed her bite and laughed. The gang glanced at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"What's so funny?" Miranda asked confused.

"Miranda, why wait for a prince charming when there are hardly any out there?" Miranda and the rest were now generally confused at this point. Melody shook her head, "All I'm saying is why wait for a snobby stuck up man? I'm waiting for my Peter Pan." Everyone was quiet till all of her friends busted out in laughter.

"Do you actually believe all those stories your mother tells you?" Joey asked.

"Of course, they happened to my great grandmother and my grandmother. Even though I've never SEEN Peter Pan, I know he is out there in Never Land."

"Melody, you have got to grow up. You are turning 17 tomorrow. It past time to give up those childish stories and learn to be an adult," Rebecca said.

"Yea, those stories are just completely made up. And if you're family believes it then you guys are nothing but loons," Mercedes said. Melody was taken aback by these words, was her friends really turning against her? She didn't know what to think so she just stood up and walked to a slide, she stood in line and soon was able to slide down it; the slide put a smile on her face as she landed in the water. She then grabbed an inner tube and floated down the lazy river. But being a water dog, she had to swim somewhat. But when she wasn't swimming she looked up at the sky and saw a figure fly by. But it was so far away she couldn't tell what it was, so she wrote it off as an air plane. Once out of the river she walked back to her friends who were now apologetic for hurting her feelings. Naturally, she forgave them and they went back to having fun.

Hours passed and the park was soon closing, Melody packed up her things and walked to her car. When she put her bag in she turned around to be face to face with Joey. His brown curly hair was to die for but his personality was something that deterred Melody. He was always so serious, stern, and sometimes uncaring. Melody had known for a while now that he liked her, but she would have nothing to do with him. Not that she didn't have feelings for him it was she just she saw him as a brother.

"Hey Melody, would you like to go see a movie Monday after school?"

"I'm sorry Joey, but I have a doctor's appointment after school." She would've said yes if it wasn't for the truth. "Maybe Wednesday?"

"Sounds good to me." He winked at her and walked to his car. She watched him drive off, then she opened her car door and hopped in. She drove back to her house ready for her birthday tomorrow.

By the time she arrived back home her mother had already gone to bed and she grabbed a late night snack and went to her room. Normally the security system would be on but her mother knew she would be back late and left it off. Melody changed into her pajamas and lay down on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling which was covered in glitter to look like the starry night sky. She then smiled and pointed at the brightest sparkle, "The second star to the right, and straight on till morning!" she said to herself as she pictured herself flying over the forest she lived by, flying over her school and her friends' homes, soaring over the local lake and then straight for the star to Never Land. Seeing the small island that has many different biomes on it, crawling through the tall grasslands of the savannah like a lion, prowling through the coniferous woods like an Indian, and swinging from vines in the rainforest like Tarzan. Her imagination was huge, maybe that is why she was able to believe in Peter Pan for so long. But even she knew in the back of her mind she would have to grow up sooner or later. Even if she didn't want to, growing up wasn't a choice it was forced upon kids who don't want to be adults. Kids these days weren't able to fly off and stay young forever. She placed a hand on her forehead in frustration, she then closed her eyes. "Maybe he will come tonight and take me there." At least that's what she prayed would happen.

The night passed and she was still in her bed. The sound of crying rose Melody from her sleep. She threw the covers off and ran downstairs to the sound of the crying. There she saw her own mother crying, her face buried in her hands as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Mom! What's wrong?" Melody asked frantically.

"Your father isn't coming back."

Melody's heart stopped and a lump formed in her throat. "Mom, what happened?"

"Your father was driving on a dark road trying to get back for your party. Something flew out in front of him; since there was no other cars around he severed to miss it. But when he did he drove into a tree, the cops found him on the ground lying in a peaceful position and he was dead," at this point her mother's tear streamed down like a river.

Melody felt the tears form in her eyes, as one escaped to cascade down her cheek bones. Melody ran up to her room and slammed her door shut. Her birthday had now been ruined, her father was never coming back home. In her mind she ran through every moment they were together. The time they went fishing and she caught a big one, when they went to Disney World and he held her hand through one of the bigger rides, when she used to sit on his shoulders to watch a parade, or when she was able to sit on his lap to open her Christmas presents. Tears poured out of the child's eyes, knowing she would never see her father again made her heart go dark. Something snapped in her, suddenly all the stories of Peter Pan left her heart for good. She knew that her family needed the money and she would have to grow up and get a job to help pay the bills. She would now have to do the shopping for her mother, the laundry, dishes, everything. Everything she knew as a child being able to kick back and relax was no longer an option. When she rose up from her pillow her emerald green eyes were now dull, dark, and unkind. She had changed and not for the better, was this the end of the soulful young Melody that everyone loved?

A year had passed by, she abandoned her friends to study and get a good job. She left her childhood behind and became a young adult. Each day she noticed her mother seemed to be slipping away from life. Melody knew her mother and father were in love and she wouldn't last without him. Melody was ready any day to lose her mother. One night her mother called Melody to her room, her mother was lying on the bed and her face was pale. Melody's heart sank, she knew tonight was her mother's last night.

"Melody, I want you to promise me something."

"What is it mother?"

"Live here, don't let anyone know that I have passed. I don't want you to be put into a foster home. That's the last thing I want. Please when I die, just bury me in the backyard and live here in the house you know." Melody nodded her head as tears escaped her eyes. Her mother slowly reached a hand to wipe away Melody's tears. "Don't cry my child. I will tell your father that you love him and what a wonderful young lady you became." Melody nodded again, not knowing what to say. Her mother took one last breath, "I love you honey. See you later in heaven."

"I love you momma. Goodbye."

"Don't say goodbye. See you soon." Her mother's last breath was gone and as she coughed up some blood, the soul left the body. Melody knees gave out and she fell on the ground crying like a little child. What was left for her? Her mother and father were both gone now, she had no friends, no family, nothing left. After moments of crying she stood up firmly and covered her mother's body with the covers. She wiped the tears and did as her mother asked; she dug a hole in the backyard and laid her in it. She covered it back up and put a stone at the head with an inscription on it. The inscription read, 'a mother who will never be forgotten.' Melody looked down at the grave and it began to rain, she looked up at the clouds as rain pattered against her face. She soon walked back inside and changed out the wet clothes she was in.

She walked up to her bed room and looked at the date, it was March 27th 2013. She knew that tomorrow she would be 18 and a legal adult. She wanted to relive her childhood one last night. She pulled out old Disney movies and put them in; one by one she watched the movies that gave her hope of a happy ending in life. She soon picked up the movie Peter Pan: Return to Never Land. She knew this movie was about her grandmothers adventures in Never Land. She smiled as she watched her grandmother in the same position as her, except her father was off fighting in World War II, while Melody's father was dead. She began to get hot in the room so she opened the window, normally she would keep her window close but where she was on the second floor she knew she would be safe. She laid down on the bed and watched as her grandmother as a child experience the joys of Never Land, being with Peter Pan and treasure hunting with the lost boys. She smiled missing being able to stay a child, missing the freedom she had, missing the imagination she was able to have, and most of all missing the stories of how the world is made of faith, and trust, and pixy dust. She curled to her pillow and soon fell asleep just as Peter Pan was flying Jane home.


	3. Peter Return

That night would be a night she would not soon forget. As she slept soundly a slight twinkling noise could be heard from outside her room. Then a small ball of light flew into Melody's room, it flew around the room in curiosity and then went to the window and jingled as if signaling that everything was safe. Then a shadow flew past her window, and then the figure crawled in her room. Melody was still asleep as all of this happened. The figure nodded to the light and then walked over to where Melody laid, where she was laying on her stomach she looked like a child still. The figure tapped on Melody's shoulder. "Hey, hey wake up," a voice said. It sounded like a young boy about the age of 13. Melody stirred but didn't arise from her sleep. The figure rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Tink, try to wake her up will ya?" The small light jingled again and flew in front of Melody. Melody saw the light and raised her hand to shoo it off. She flicked her hand and smacked the light away. The figure jumped up and caught the small light in its hand. "You okay?" The light made its usual twinkle and the figure went back to trying to wake Melody. Finally after countless tries the figure put its hand on her shoulders and shook her, "Wake up!" Melody opened her eyes and saw in the dim light a young boy with a reddish color hair and light brown eyes, more like hazel to Melody, he wore green tights and a tunic made out of green leaves, he had on a green hat with a red feather through it and his shoes obviously made out of some animal hide. She didn't scream, yell or freak out when she saw him. She wrote this meeting off as a dream and closed her eyes again.

"Now I mean it this time, wake up," the boy said.

"Why should I? You're not real anyway Peter Pan. This is obviously a dream wishing I was in my child hood again," she said unconvinced.

"But I am Peter Pan."

"Yea, in my dreams," he then pinched her arm. "Ow!"

"If this was a dream would that have hurt?"

"Most likely not, still doesn't mean a thing."

"Melody, I need you to come to Never Land with me right now."

"Why?"

"Because you need to see how these stories are true and what you are missing being like an adult."

"I don't need anything."

"You're still a kid and acting like an adult."

She knew she wouldn't be able to win against this imaginary boy, so she stood from her bed in her pajamas. When she stood up he could tell she was over 12 year's old, for obvious reason that I don't need to mention. She let her hair flow down and like any boy who just saw the first most beautiful lady ever, his jaw dropped. Melody having her eyes closed didn't see it. He shook his head and snapped back to reality. Melody looked to him and then her empty house, "If this isn't a dream I might want to stay in Never Land, there is nothing left for me here."

"What do you mean?"

"My father and mother have both died. My father died in a car accident and my mother couldn't live without him and she passed today."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the boy said, his cheerful glow sort of faded hearing this sad news. Melody sat down on her bed again and Peter floated in the air slightly and hovered over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Come on, and give me your hand."

"Why?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she said and reached her hand to him. He held on to her hand as he lifted both of them into the air and out the window. To her she was seeing everything she had only dreamed of as a child, but to Peter he felt a tingle when he clutched her hand in his, when he looked down at the glowing Melody with a large smile on her face, he couldn't help but smile as well. Tinker Bell soon caught up with the two and sprinkled some pixy dust on Melody. Melody let go of Peter's hand and tried to fly but suddenly fell, she still didn't have the heart of a child yet so she couldn't very well fly just yet. As she fell Peter swooped under her and caught her bridal style. She blushed lightly being held like this by someone. Peter on the other hand was blushing wildly; he had only held one girl like this before. He knew the place she wanted to fly over to he took her to the lake as he held her hand out to glide it across the water. She had never felt so alive in her life before, she felt young again, like a child again. Her laughter was cheery and full of life again like it was before her father died. She looked up to Peter and smiled at him, and he smiled back to her. She then kissed him on the cheek; she had kissed her other guy friends on the cheek, and it meant nothing to her but a symbol of her liking to them. Peter's blush grew a darker shade of red but he then shook it off, being a 12 year old boy he saw love and kisses as icky stuff, and that girls had "coodies". He knew that love meant growing up and that was the last thing he wanted, and besides his heart still belonged to Wendy. He then soared over her neighborhood as she gazed over the bright lights of the small city. He soon stopped at top of a church steeple. He reached his hand and pointed a finger at the second brightest star in the night sky. Melody was good at astronomy and could tell that it was the second star right of the North Star.

"There it is Melody! Second star to the right-"

"And straight on till morning," she finished his sentence with a grin on her face. Seeing all this made her think it was less of a dream but being the practical person she now was she still believed this was nothing more than a chimera, a mere foolish fantasy.

Peter took her hand in his and took off toward the star. Suddenly the world seemed to erupt with bright colors, like looking through a kaleidoscope. She heard voices echo around them, she saw scenes when her great grandmother and great great uncles traveled to Never Land. She heard the voice of a man yell, "I'll get you for this Pan, if it's the last thing I do!" She gazed in awe at all of the changing scenes and colors, she witnessed the event when Pan said goodbye to Wendy for good. She could see the hurt on his face when they said their final goodbyes. She looked up to the young boy; who she just now realized was taller than her. That was one of her pet peeves was being short, when any one called her short she would yell purposterious sayings, for example, 'Don't call me small! I'll break off your feet and stick them on your head!' She just hoped Peter wouldn't call her small.

Just as quick as the colors came they disappeared into the sky and she soon saw a small island in the middle of a large body of water. She saw on top of a cliff was a camp for an Indian tribe, on the other side she saw a lagoon filled with mermaids, and at the bottom of the island was a cove where a pirate ship sat.

"Is that the Jolly Roger?" She said wanting to make sure she was right about the ship belonging to Captain Hook.

"Yep, that's the old codfish's boat!"

"But my grandmother said he was chased off by the octopus and he no longer had a boat anymore."

"Yes but he built himself a new one, and one that is armed better. For some reason he is just bound and determined to get rid of me."

"Maybe it's because of the fact you cut off his hand and fed it to the Tick Tock Croc?"

"I was only trying to make his last name fit!" Peter said as if the whole thing was merely a childish prank. Melody could see now he was still just a kid and saw everything as a big game of his.

"Wait a second; shouldn't hook be able to find your hide out again? Since Tinker Bell told him about the first location?"

"We made him believe we have a new entrance. We planted a new tree where he blew up the last Hang Man's Tree. So because where he exploded the last one he believes we have a new hideout and we don't have to worry about him finding us."

"Seems legit," Melody said in a monotone. Peter wasn't accustomed to the 21st century diction and didn't understand what she meant by this phrase.


	4. Captain Hook is Back!

**AUTHROS NOTE: this is my very first story on here. if i am to continue it, i would greatly appreciate feed back and reviews. I don't want to think that my hard work is all for naught. So i am asking that anyone who reads this story and likes it, to please reiview. This story does have some short chapters and some long ones. I believe chapter 2 is my longest one. But it will not be much sadness anymore, it will start to be lovey dovey but then action. So if anyone reads this i will greatly appreciacte reviews. Thank for your time in reading "Boy No Longer" by this unknown author. (oh and for anyone who does read it please tell your friends)**

* * *

Down in the bottom cove of the island, Mister Smee walked up to the sinister Captain and handed him a glass of rum. Mister Smee was a round man but small in height, he wore a blue and white striped shirt with a red hat and blue shorts. With the amount of times that Hook has grabbed Smee by the shirt you would figure there would be a barrage of holes in the shirt, but it looked brand new. Now the Captain, he was a tall slender man with ebony hair and mustache, his eyes cold and unwelcoming, while his regal red coat waved in the wind and the large feather on his red hat blew into his face. He used the hook on his left hand to move the boisterous feather aside.

"Mister Smee!" His voice belted out like a ferocious roar of a lion.

"Y-yes Captain?" Mr. Smee blubbered out.

"Why is it that is destroyed his first hideout but I can't even come close to the second one?!"

"Because he's cleverer and smarter than you?" Smee felt proud thinking he answered the question correctly when Hook thumped Smee on the top of the head with the curved side of the hook.

"Mister Smee, why would a brat be more clever than me?"

"W-well Captain he has foiled your plans a numerous amount of times. And his ability to fly does put you at a disadvantage, and-"

"You blubbering fool, shut up!" Smee fell backwards down the stair case as Hook sat back down and stared at his map. "Maybe one of the mermaids would know where he is at. After all mermaids are easy to get to talk, and he does seem to be there a lot. That's it! I shall capture a mermaid and leave her in the sun unless she tells me where his hide out is!"

"But Captain why would a mermaid know anything about the island when they're in the water?" One of the crew members asked.

Hook slowly pulled out his gun and shot the man as he fell into the cove. "He does have a point though. It seems as if I'm going to have to go with plan A and just capture one of his little brats and make them talk. Kids will do anything for candy because they are so gullible."

Hook smiled with a grim curve on his lips when a crew member yelled out, "Peter Pan off the port bough!" Hook jumped to his feet and furiously grabbed his telescope to look for the boy.

"Swaggle me eyes! It is the brat and he has… another girl with him. Well this may be easier than expected Mister Smee. SMEE! Pipe up the crew!"  
Smee began blowing a whistle and getting the crew ready to fire a cannon at the boy and girl. They aimed the cannons and fired. Melody heard the sound and looked at the ship.

"Peter, look out!" She said as the ball of lead flew toward them. Peter dodged the ball and sat Melody down on a cloud.

"Stay here!" He soared down to Hook as the pirates fired canons at him. The boy walked a circle in the sky to antagonize the men. Melody laughed seeing how much this made them mad. Tinker Bell then landed beside her, the fairy began to jingle and somehow Melody understood what she was saying.

"Do you like Peter?"

"Oh no, don't worry about me getting in between you two. You don't have to be jealous of me; I give my word." The pixy then smiled and sprinkled the girl in pixy dust. Melody began floating off the cloud and into the open wide sky.

Hook took advantage of this and pointed a cannon at her, "Oh boy; stop this nonsense or the girl gets it."

"Oh, Melody? She'll be fine, she knows how to fly," he was clearly bluffing, and Hook wasn't about to fall for that trick.

"Let's see about that! FIRE!" One by one, cannons blasted off at the defenseless girl. Peter gasped and flew as fast as he could to scoop the girl in his arms and carry her to safety. Melody ducked and the first ball barely missed her. Then the second one was closing in on her when Peter took her hand and flew toward the island. "CURSE THAT SCURVY BRAT!" Hook yelled out in frustration.

"Don't worry Captain, we'll get him next time," Mr. Smee said to reassure the red faced pirate.

"Yes, because he now has a new Wendy and we will make sure to give her an official pirate welcome."


	5. Lost Boys, Mermaids, and an Evil Plan

Meanwhile Peter flew Melody and Tinker Bell to his hideout. "Get ready!"

"For what?" Melody asked just as he dropped her into the tree as she slid down a wooden slide. At the bottom she landed on a bed, it was the largest bed so she assumed it was Peter's. Soon Peter landed on the ground in the middle of the floor.

"Attention!" He yelled like a drill sergeant and soon copious amounts of laughter could be heard in the walls of the tree as 6 children stood in a line in front of their leader. "Men, say hello to your new friend Melody! Melody this is Slightly," he pointed to the kid in the fox suit.

"HIYA!"

"Nibs," this time it was a young boy in a rabbit fur suit.

"Hello."

"The twins," he said gesturing toward the pair or boys in raccoon outfits.

"Hello, hello," they said one after the other.

"Tootles," he said pointing to smallest of the lost boys who was dressed in a skunk costume. The small child just waved at her with a huge grin. "And Cubby!"

"Uh hello!" Melody could tell this one was the slowest of the bunch; he was a larger child with a slow thinking pace and a deeper voice than the others.

"Hello boys, you remember my grandmother Jane don't you?"

"YEA SHE WAS OUR VERY FIRST LOST GIRL!" Slightly yelled out. It was clear he was happy to hear about the first lost girl. Melody could quickly see he was the loud mouth of the group.

"Uh, you're her granddaughter?" Cubby asked.

"Yes I am." Melody said with a slight nod of the head.

"Then you're going to love it here! Love it here!" The twins said, she saw that the twin with the darker color hair was slower than the lighter colored hair.

"I'm sure I would but I'm afraid I have to return home."

"But, Melody, you just got here. And besides you said there was nothing left for you at home," Pan said wanting her to stay.

"That is true, but I still have…" she couldn't think of anything at the moment, if her dog hadn't died a couple of months ago she would say him, but there truly was nothing left for her to return to. "Look, I just have to go back home."

"Oh come on, stay here for a night and tell me what you think. And if you still want to go back home I will personally escort you myself," Peter again was being very persuasive.

Melody sighed seeing she wouldn't win again, she looked at the lost boys faces and they were all wanting her to stay. She could never say no to a sad face of a child, "Ok, I'll stay for the night but if I don't want to stay any longer I'm going home."

The children cheered and ran to hug Melody; the boys accidently pushed her back as they curled to her, laughing. Peter jumped in the air and laughed a bit as well. Melody couldn't help but smile, knowing they were just little kids made her happy to make them happy.

"So, Melody, what would you like to see on the island first?" Peter asked as the boys crawled off of her.

She pondered at this question, she wanted to see the mermaids, battle the pirates, and dance with the Indians. She wanted to fly through a rainbow like her grandmother did, but she believed that most off she just wanted to learn how to fly, and to know that this wasn't just a dream.

"Peter, can you teach me to fly?"

"Sure Melody, but you're going to have to believe that this isn't a dream in order to fly."

"But my logical mind won't allow me to believe until I learn to fly."

"BUT YOU CAN'T FLY UNLESS YOU BELIEVE!" Slightly said knowing the truth.

Melody lowered her head and sighed, but then a smiled spread across her face, "Alright boys, then show me that I'm not crazy and that I'm not in a dream!"

The lost boys cheered and Peter smiled, "Alright boys, give me some ideas!"

"LETS GO ON A TREASURE HUNT!"

"Uh no lets uh go hunting for Indians," Cubby suggested.

"No lets go swimming, yea swimming."

"How about we go fly around the island!" Nibs suggested but then was looked at by the other members, "Oh yeah, my bad."

"How about we do all of those. First let's go swimming in mermaid lagoon," Melody wanted to do.

"Alright, everyone follow me!" Peter flew out of the tree as Slightly showed Melody out of their hideout. Peter was in the air flying away from them until Melody called out for him.

"Peter! Can you please walk with us, since I can't fly?"

Peter came down from the sky and walked in front of the group. Melody walked over to Nibs who seemed to be the brightest of the Lost Boys. "Hey, Nibs."

"Yea?"

"Why does Peter always want to be the leader?"

"I'm not sure. Since he saved us from growing up we just sort of made him our leader. He always protects us and makes sure that we can handle ourselves."

"So he actually does treat something seriously?"

"What do you mean? He takes everything seriously."

"But when he cut off Hook's hand he laughed like it was nothing but a childish prank."

"That's not true! He didn't mean to cut off Hook's hand. Peter may be childish but he would never go as far as to actually hurt somebody. That's just not him, what really happened was they were in a battle on Marauders Rock and Hook had Peter against a wall with his left hand choking Peter. Peter had his dagger in hand but when Peter tried to make Hook loose his balance, the dagger went through Hook's wrist. And when Hook says that Peter fed it to the crocodile, that's not true either. The hand landed in Peter's hand and in shock of what he did he jumped and the hand flew into the ocean."

Melody was truly shocked, she saw it as Peter was just being a rude bratty child. She looked up to where Peter was walking and everything about him seemed to change. His childish demeanor was just to hide his guilt about what he did to Hook. She felt as if she had to make it up to him, even though he didn't know her thoughts about him. It wasn't soon after hearing the truth they arrived at Mermaid Lagoon.

The mermaids swam over to the shore where Peter stood, and they began to fawn over him asking him if he missed them and why did he stay away so long. Peter took in the fame as he sat on top of a rock to talk to them. Melody jumped into the water which ended up splashing one of the mermaids. Which of course, made the mermaid mad and it made the others question who Melody was.

"Oh, that's Melody. She's a new friend of mine. She the great granddaughter of Wendy," Peter explained to the jealous mermaids.

"Is that so?" It wasn't but a second later one of the mermaids pulled her down under the water. Melody tried to squirm out of the mermaids grasp. The other maidens had Peter distracted so he couldn't save her. Melody struggled but to no avail, somehow this petite little mermaid was really strong. The water began to splash and bubbles formed above water. Slightly saw what was going on and yelled to Peter.

"PETER! ONE OF THE MERMAIDS IS TRYING TO DROWN MELODY!"

Peter jumped to his feet and dove into the water. Peter pulled Melody from the fish lady's grasp and flew her up and out of the water. "Sorry about what happened back there. Girls get jealous around me easily."

"Oh, how nice for you."

"It's probably because I'm the strongest guy on the island."

"I doubt that. I could beat you in an arm wrestling match."

"Then it's my bravery." But Melody scoffed at that idea, "then it's my obvious good looks."

"Oh please!" She laughed joyfully.

"Hey!" Peter said revered by her comment but then smiled at her seeing her laugh. "Glad to see your smiling and not drowning."

"Thanks for saving me. That mermaid was strong." Melody said rubbing her arm where the mermaid bit her. Peter saw her rubbing that spot and saw red on her shirt.

"Hey, let me look at that," he moved her sleeve up and saw bit marks and blood seeping from it. "Twins! Fetch me a junaberry and a palm tree leaf." The twins nodded and ran off to find the items. "Here sit down; you need to not move so the blood won't seep out more." He sat Melody down on a rock away from the Mermaid Lagoon. Melody watched as he examined the wound closely, like he was a doctor. Her heart skipped a beat thinking about how much he cared for her. Her cheeks began to flush with red and when Peter looked up he didn't see it as a blush but as effect of the mermaid bite on her. Soon the twins came back with the junaberry and the leaf. Peter squished the berry and rubbed the juice on the wound and then he tied the leaf around her arm. "There, that should do the trick. The juices of the junaberry will take the pain right out."

Melody's arm didn't hurt anymore and she looked up at the young boy. Then she stood up and looked toward the Indian camp. "So, who's ready to hunt for some Indians?" She said to the lost boys as they cheered. They went ahead of Melody and Peter and let the two walk side by side.

"So do you think it's less of a dream now?"

"Well yes, since that bite did hurt. I believe this is more reality either that or I'm a lunatic," she said rubbing her forehead.

Peter glanced her way and the way the sun rays hit her hair, it made her shine brightly and made her seem like an angel. He had never seen such beauty in his life. But in the back of his mind he knew that he would have to grow up to be with her. So he used every ounce of thought to push the feeling back down. He walked ahead of her and she looked at him walk away wondering what she did wrong. In her heart she had feelings for the boy but she was almost 18, it wouldn't be right of her to like a 12 year old. It wouldn't have mattered back in Wendy's day, but in the 21st century that is a crime to like a kid that old. But then she began to think, Peter has been alive for over a 100 years in the real world, but time has just stopped in Never Land, so if he stayed on earth he would be 132 years old. So now it didn't seem so bad in her mind to like him, but she still saw this as a dream and knew that he was only an illusion set up by her mind to handle the sadness of losing both her parents. But she couldn't help herself when she looked his way a smile spread across her face.

In the bushes, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee were hiding observing the children waiting for the right moment to capture one of them. "Look at the way she looks at him Smee!"

"What about it Captain?"

"She's in love with him! Oh, this is very interesting."

"H-how so Captain?"

"Think about it Smee! If she is his new Wendy, we could make it easier on ourselves and trick her into believing what we say and that Pan is just leading her on and will soon back stab her and become nothing but a simple child again. And with her gone capturing one of the little brats will be so much easier and when Peter comes to rescue them he will be too heartbroken to even try! It's brilliant!"

"Yes, but what if Peter doesn't feel the same way about her?"

"Just give them time Smee. We will wait for the opportune moment and then we make our move. This will be as easy as taking candy from a baby!" The sinister man turned his back to the group and disappeared into the shadows.


	6. Murder Mystery

**Author's Note: I am glad to be getting reviews like any author they make me happy to hear that people are actually enjoying my work. But with school and test coming up, I'm afraid i won't be able to upload as much as before. This also has to fo with the fact that i only have 1 follower and 2 reviews. If i am to continue with this and my busy schedule i need to know that there are more than just two people reading. So if you are a different person than the ones who have reviewed, and you are reading this, please review. It is always accepted and appreciated! So now, we go back to Melody's home, were a murder msytery unfolds!**

* * *

Normally the time in Never Land is only a couple of hours different from the real world, but because Never Land was slowly disappearing because no one believed anymore, time was different. Back on earth a day had passed and Melody's old friends realized she hadn't come to school, and they were beginning to get worried. Joey suggested they go to her house to investigate. And seeing it was a pretty solid idea, the small group of friends drove to her house to have a look around. No one had known Melody's mother had died because that night of her death was the night Melody went to Never Land. Rebecca slowly walked into the mother's room and saw blood on the bed. She screamed and everyone else came running in.

"What the?!" Mercedes yelled out in shock.

"It seems someone was murdered here!" Miranda deduced.

"But where's the body?"

"Everyone search around for the body! Melody and her mom might both been murdered! Mercedes, you and Miranda grab a shovel and dig up the back yard. Rebecca, go to Melody's room and see if you can't find any clues as to what happened to her. I'm going to call 911," Joey commanded his friends. They all nodded in agreement and each did as they were told.

Rebecca ran to Melody's room to look for her, she searched under the bed, in the closet, and everywhere Melody could be hidden. Rebecca turned around and noticed the open window, she rubbed her finger across the seal and felt a powder like substance on it, and when she looked at her hand, it was glowing! She looked around some more and saw leaves and mud tracks on Melody's floor. And when she looked up she found her biggest clue. Melody's television was still on and the movie was paused at the point where Peter's face had a close up and that's when she realized what happened. But she couldn't tell her friends, they would think she was crazy and would never believe her.

Outside in the back yard Mercedes and Miranda dug up the body of Melody's mother and saw no sign of Melody. To the way things were looking it seemed as if Melody murdered her own mother and then escaped before she was found out.

It wasn't long after Rebecca's discovery that the cops and detectives arrived at the scene. They taped off the house and every crime scene they could find. Each of the teens were interviewed one by one being asked a series of question like, 'if the accused had ever shown any signs of being a murder?' or 'how long had you known the victim?' The typical questions any witness would be asked. Rebecca answered the question best she could to not make the cops think that Melody was the murderer. Soon the evening sky turned into stars and she glanced up at the brightest star in the sky.

"Melody, if you really are there; please, hurry back," Rebecca spoke to the star as if it was Melody.

Mercedes walked over to Rebecca, "I can't believe Melody would do something like this. It just doesn't seem like her."

"It's not. If you noticed the body of her mother didn't have any wounds on her. Sure she was covered in blood but no stab wounds, no slashes, anything. Nothing points to Melody killing her. So Melody is innocent on that charge. But her disappearance, where did she go? What do you think?"

"I'm not sure, you were in her room what did you see?"

"I can't say…" Rebecca felt bad not being able to tell what she saw but she knew what would happen if she did say it. They would write her off as a loon and exclude her from the group. So with it being her only option, she stayed quiet about the fact and quietly walked away.


	7. Invitation for Joyful Lion Cub

**Author's note: thanks for everyone who has reviewed my story! it means so much to me that people are reading my work! Here is the next chapter and here we see that Peter's feelings are getting stronger. Yes this is a short chapter but there will be longer chapters I promise.**

* * *

Back on Never Land, the Lost Boys and Melody traveled through a rain forest, there she swung on vines and played with a baby monkey, just like she had dreamed of. Her laughter sounded so good to Peter's ears, but he shook his head and forced the feeling away yet again. Next, they stomped through the tall grasses of the savannah. Melody slide down the neck of a giraffe and played with a lion cub, and the mother walked behind Melody.

"Melody! Look out!" The Lost Boys yelled.

Melody looked behind her and then stood up with a smile and placed a hand on the lioness head and gently soothed the beast. "That's a good girl," she continued to play with the animals as if she was a natural animal tamer.

"That's amazing; she calmed the lion as if it was nothing!" Nibs said surprised.

"Uh yea, she sure is something, ain't she boss?" Cubby said looking up to their leader.

"She sure is. If we see her fit as a Lost Girl, we should make her a lion." Peter crossed his arms just being himself to the others. Melody soon stood up with the lion cub pawing at her leg.

"I have to go. Sorry." She rubbed her nose against the cubs and then walked away with a smile.

She jumped into the air and hovered for a bit before slowly falling back down to the ground.

"MELODY YOU ALMOST FLEW!" Slightly said happily.

"You're starting to see the joy of being a child again aren't you?" Peter asked with now his normal, 'I told you so,' attitude.

"I'm almost there," she nudged his arm playfully which knocked him off of his rock perch. Tinker Bell was starting to warm up to Melody. She landed on Melody's shoulder and clapped to show her joy for Melody.

They continued on marching and prowled through the coniferous forest. She saw a bunny rabbit and chased after it like she did when she was a child. The boys soon joined in with her and almost caught the little animal but when it jumped in the hole, everyone jumped after it and bumped heads with each other. The children groaned in pain and rose up rubbing their heads. It just so happened that when they jumped Melody landed on top of Peter in this mess of dog pile with the Lost Boys. They rolled and struggled to out from under each other and when Melody and Peter moved their noses touched. They stayed like that for maybe a second before quickly pulling away.

"Oh um, sorry about that," Peter said reaching his hand to help Melody up.

She took his hand and stood up, "It's okay."

They looked around and they saw a tribe of Indians walking their way. The chief of the tribe and his daughter, Princess Tiger Lilly, walked in front of the tribe to show their leadership.

"Pale face Lost Boys, how?" The chief greeted them.

"How?" they responded back.

"Been many moons since we had sqaaw visit our land. What her name be?"

"How, my name is Melody," she replied.

"Indian scouts watch you; you tame animals and befriend them. You show laughter that is of a blue bird. And you shine like the sun and the moon. My tribe agrees we shall name you, Joyful Lion Cub." Melody bowed in respect as the chief proudly walked toward Peter, "You no find girl like that in a hundred moons." The chief walked back to the front of the tribe, "We invite Pale Face Lost Boys to our sun celebration. Fire lights at the sun fall." The tribe then walked away to gather materials for their gathering.

"I think we should go," Peter said.

"That's just because you want to see Tiger Lilly, yea Tiger Lilly," the twins played with Peter.

"Oh, do you have a crush on the princess?" Melody teased.

"What?! No! No way would I have a crush on somebody!"

"Okay, mister Doubty Mustafa!" Melody soon walked off into the woods, and the boys followed her.


	8. Treasure Hunt

**Authors Note: I just want to send out a thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed an favorited this story. As most authors know, it means to much to know that people are enjoying my work! This chapter is a little longer so i hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"MELODY, CAN WE GO ON A TREASURE HUNT NOW?"

"Sure Slightly!"

The boys cheered ready to look for buried treasure.

"Alright men, you know the rules! First one to find the treasure map gets to be the leader of the day!" Peter said as the boys ran off to find the map.

"Peter, can you give me a hint to where the map is?" Melody asked.

"Nope, 'fraid not Melody. That would be breaking the rules."

"Oh, okay then." She ran off into the woods to look for the map. Peter flew up into the air as Tinker Bell followed.

"Tink, I'm surprised at you. Normally you would have pushed a girl off a cliff by now. What's gotten into you?" Tinker Bell gave her usual jingle and did a loop in the air. "You say you don't have to worry about her coming the way between us? Tinker Bell, is that why you hated Wendy and Jane?" She twinkled again, "Oh Tink, you don't have to worry about that. You're my fairy, the only girl I need. You're the most important person to me and nothing can change that." Tinker Bell blushed mildly as she flew ahead to find Melody. Peter watched as she flew off and then frowned, what he said was true, but the feelings he had been having toward Melody was getting stronger. Could he keep them down long enough for her to go back home? And what if she didn't want to go back home? What if she wanted to stay? All these questions burrowed deep into the lad's mind, but there was one thing he knew for sure. She replaced the place in his heart he had for Wendy. She was his new Wendy and he would do anything to protect her.

Captain Hook and Mr. Smee stood at the top of a rock cliff as they observed the children. "Any hour now Mr. Smee. He will admit his love for the girl, but we have to change her mind beforehand. We will wait till after their silly game. When she walks away for something simple like for water or food, then we will make our move. And I already know what I am going to say."

"What's that Captain?"

"I will tell her that I overheard Peter say to Tinker Bell that the next chance he gets, he is going to pull a childish prank on her. Like pour water on her, let the fairy push her off a cliff, laugh as the mermaids drown her."

"Captain, you don't seem to be your normal clever self."

"Smee, it's been a long week and I'm tired."

"But shouldn't you put more thought into your plan?"

Hook glared at his pungent campaign, "The last time I actually put thought into a plan my hand was cut off! I will do what I want, when the right time comes! And that will be shortly, about another hour or two." A sly grin spread over the man's face.

Melody ran through the thick forest till she was right back at Hangman's tree. She turned over every rock; she looked under all the leaves. Soon after, Tinker Bell flew down onto Melody's shoulder.

"Oh, hey Tinker Bell. Help me look for the map?" The fairy nodded and jingled as she flew up and into the tree. Melody followed the light and saw her rummaging through Peter's stuff. "Is that where he hid it?" She heard the fairy jingle and she soon emerged with the map in her small hands. "You found it!" Melody opened the map and looked over it, "So the 'X' is at the crescent cove! Let's go Tinker Bell!" Melody and the small woman ran out of the tree to find the Lost Boys and Peter.

Peter saw them from the sky and soared beside the two, "I see you found the map! Great job Melody!"

"Tinker Bell helped me find it! So give some credit to her."

"Good job Tink!" The fairy smiled and twinkled to her crush. They found all of the Lost Boys looking near Cannibal Cove, but there were no longer any cannibals on the island. "Men! ATTENTION!" Peter yelled to them. They all lined up one by one with their hands to their forehead. "Melody found the map, so that means she is our leader for the excavation. I expect you to follow her orders and not disappoint me."

Some of the boys groaned because they didn't find the map first, "How about this? I let you boys help me figure out where we are supposed to go next." The boys faces lit up with joy for they were going to help find the treasure. Melody opened up the map, "Ok Slightly, where do we go first?"

"ACCORDING TO THE MAP WE NEED TO GO TO RAINBOW FALLS!"

"Ok, twins show me the way please," she tried to include everyone so no one would get left behind. As the twins lead the way to Rainbow Falls, Melody picked up Tootles and let the small boy ride on her shoulders. Peter's heart couldn't help but fill with joy noticing how kind and caring she was with the boys. She soon began to lead in a song with the kids and they all joined in on the fun, dancing their way to the water falls. They soon arrived at the large cliff water fall; she looked up to the top of the cliff and said, "Ok Cubby where do we go from here?" She handed him the map and he gave it a good look.

"Uh, it looks like the treasure is up there!" He pointed his chubby finger to the top of the cliff.

"Well men, it seems as if we are going to have to fly up there," Peter bluntly said.

"But we've never flown that high before," Nibs said.

"Well you're going to have to now, if not I'm calling the hunt off."

"Peter, don't you think you are asking too much from the boys," Melody placed a hand on his shoulder, wandering if he would reconsider. "Isn't there another way around?"

"Nope, this is the only way to Crescent Cove."

"Then let's not go."

"DON'T WORRY MELODY WE GOT THIS!"

"Ok, if you think so Slightly."

The boys nodded as Tinker Bell sprinkled them with the glowing dust and they lifted off the ground and up into the air. Peter picked up Melody on his back and flew her up to the top of the water fall. From the top of the cliff she could see all over Never Land.

"Wow! This place is beautiful!" She saw countless rainbows from the mist of the water; she saw the entire ocean and all of the animals that lived there. The Lost Boys soon arrived at the top of the cliff and opened up the map but then handed it to Melody.

"You lead us to the 'X'," Nibs said with a smile.

"Ok, if you want." She opened the map and pointed to the north. "Follow me boys!" She ran in the direction she pointed as the kids followed close behind her. They soon arrived at the cove, "So why do you call this Crescent Cove?"

"Because, when the moon is in the crescent shape and two people sit here they fall in love," Nibs said.

"Uh that's not true! We call this crescent cove because the shape is crescent!" Cubby rebutted.

"You're both wrong. The night I found this cove there was a crescent moon. I was amazed by the light it gave off to the sand and the glow it had on the seashells. When the moon hit the shells just right they seemed to dance on the sand, ready for the next person to enjoy their glow. I didn't know what to call the cove so I called it after the moon. Crescent Cove," Peter said, telling them all the story of how he found the cove.

"Wow, Peter, that's amazing. I want to see it when there's a crescent moon now," Melody imagined what the spectacle would look like.

"There is one tonight, after the powwow we will come down here and I'll show you."

"I would love that." Melody and Peter looked at each other for a moment before Melody broke the silence and said, "Well let's dig for that treasure." They walked the beach and soon found the 'X' right on top of the sand. Melody and some other kneeled down and began to dig with their hands. They dug and dug until Melody's hand hit something hard and metal. "I got something!" They brushed the sand off the top of what they found to be the treasure chest! Melody and Peter lifted it up out of the loose ground and sat it down in front of the Lost Boys. The boys went to work unlatching the lock and when they opened it, it was empty.

"Uh, it's empty," Cubby was disappointed by the fact.

"Well today wasn't a total loss men," Peter looked to the boys.

"What do you mean, what do you mean?"

"You conquered your fear, which is reward enough. You now are braver than you were when we started."

"Peter, I had you all wrong. I didn't see it as you were looking out for them. You really are a great leader," Melody was genuinely shocked.

"Of course. I'm always looking out for them, I never ask of something they really CAN'T do."

Melody smiled seeing she was wrong about him the whole time, he may be childish and pull pranks, but deep down he cares for the Lost Boys, and protects them and himself from Captain Hook. He helped Jane to fly to get home, he saved Wendy from the pirates, and teaches the boys things they need to survive. He really is more adult than he realizes.

"I think we should fill up the chest with our most precious possession, that way the chest is actually valuable to us," Melody suggested with a smile.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Slightly pulled out his blanket from under his costume. He nuzzled to it and then placed it in the chest. Cubby pulled out his club and laid it softly in the box. The twins each nodded to the other and then both placed a leaf hat in. Nibs brought out a slingshot and 3 stones and sat it in. Tootles looked around and ran behind a bush, when he came back he had a teddy bear in his hands and gently laid it in under Slightly's blanket. Peter took out from under his hat a thimble, Melody knew that was Wendy's "kiss" to Peter when she went to Never Land. Melody then unhooked the necklace around her neck, it was a locket and inside contained two pictures of her parents. She cried lightly and then kissed the picture, when she was done she laid it in the chest.

"What's that Melody?" Peter was curious when she began to cry.

"It's a locket my mother gave me when I was a little girl, when they died I put a picture of each of them in it. If it's here I know it's safe."

The boys all glanced at each other with a small frown on their faces, having sympathy for Melody.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: yeah i know a little sad and a small cliffy. Keep in mind as their love gets stronger a secret is festering deep down.**


	9. Crazy or not!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE DONT KILL ME! For those of you who like the long chapters you will hate this chapter. I want to go back and forth between worlds, and thats what this is. Its just a short little section about what her friends are going to do to help her. BTW I WILL BE POSTING A LOT SLOWER. My mother just started selling Tupperware and if i helped her she would give me 10% so i will be busy helping her and school. Thats one reason why this chapter is so short. enjoy though.**

* * *

Back in Melody's world, Rebecca paced her room wondering what to do about this whole mess. She couldn't sit back and let her friend get arrested for something she didn't do, but she also couldn't tell them and then get thrown into an insane asylum. She called up the only person on earth she could trust, but she still had doubts about trusting this person. She called Mercedes. Mercedes was a good friend, may have her logical side but was mostly illogical. Mercedes typically believed anything Rebecca told her. So, when Mercedes answered the phone Rebecca explained everything, from when they first arrived to finding the pixy dust, to learning she was in Never Land. Mercedes at first didn't believe her, but hearing the facts she had behind it, she couldn't help but believe. Hearing these new facts, she knew they had to stop the cops. Maybe with two of them they would believe them, but it was still a long shot, but they had to try else when Melody returned she would be arrested. They drove down to the police station and walked through the front door. But when they told the officer what happened, he laughed in their face and thought it was only a prank. He sent them on their way and warned them to not joke around again.

"We need more people," Mercedes said.

"Like who? Our friends won't believe a word we say. And besides that still wouldn't be enough."

"The entire school."

"Are you crazy?! They won't believe us."

"We have to try! For Melody's sake."

"But how do we go about doing it?"

"We would need to give a speech in front of the school. Maybe we can convince the principal about a new motivational speaker who wants to come to our school and on that day we give our evidence about how Melody is innocent and maybe we can stand up to the police force and clear Melody's name."

"It's worth a shot, let's do it." They went home to devise a plan and save Melody from prison.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:** **again sorry it is so short. Next chapter probably wont be that long either but the one after that is when the action comes in! so stay tuned! and to keep you guessing heres a riddle.**

**Fate be changed, and love entwined,**

**But will it hold and keep its bind.**

**For a secret dark and cold festers,**

**It is slowly becoming a pester.**

**Child to adult, adult to child,**

**but this secret is not mild.**

**It may change love itself,**

**or kill oneself?**

**For those who can give me the correct answer of what i am looking for, i will write a oneshot for them. if you think you have the anwer PM me and i will see. (hint: it does have to do with the story, in short who's hiding the secret and what is it?)**


	10. A game of hide and seek

**AUTHORS nOTE: hey guys, this is the last of the short chapters for a while. So dont worry they do get longer and they will have more action. Much more action. I posted a riddle on the last chapter and no one has yet to figure it out. This chapter wont reveal the answer but maybe it will clarify what i meant. enjoy!**

* * *

Melody ran away from the boys, in a game of hide and seek, Peter had to find everybody. She ran and ran until she reached a clearing and saw the notorious Captain Hook. He sat on a tree stump with a smile on his evil face.

"Ah, so you're his new Wendy? It is a pleasure to meet you my darling."

"Captain Hook, I'm not falling for any of your tricks!"

"Oh my dear, I'm not here to trick you! I'm here to warn you. Peter is only a child; he will never care for anybody but himself. He will lift up your spirits and crush them down, like he was planning his prank all along. I don't want you to be crushed by his childish ways. That's why I'm warning you beforehand. I mean well, it's the brat that's the problem. Besides, I heard a rumor on the island that he likes Tiger Lilly anyway. After your grandmother left he began to fall for the princess. This is for your own good my dear, if you like I can give you passage on my ship back home, or you can stay and have your heart crushed. It's your choice."

"I don't believe you, and I don't like him anyway. So I will stay."

"My dear, I am a man of romance and I have seen the way you look at him. When he holds you, you blush. It is obvious to anybody that you like him and enjoy his company. Don't lie to yourself; it will only lead to depression."

"Ok, so what if I do?"

"I don't want you to be heartbroken, what have you done to deserve his torture of leading on a girl? You have done nothing. This is my final offer, come with me and I will take you home, or stay?"

Melody pondered about what he said. When her great grandmother was on the island, Peter and Tiger Lilly kissed, would they again? Thoughts ran through her mind and finally she said, "Thank you Captain, but I am staying."

"Suit yourself, just remembered what I said when he breaks your precious heart." The captain then disappeared into the shadows. Just as he went away Peter flew above her.

"Ha! I found you!" He landed in front of her. "You do realize that standing in the middle of a clearing won't help you any, to win that is."

"Yes, I realize this!" She giggled and playfully pushed his shoulder back. "Can I try again; something caught my eye and that's why I stopped."

"Sure Melody. As long as you promise to hide good."

"Why, don't want to find me?"

"No that's not it, I love being around you. Wait no, that's not what I meant! I mean I like being around you and-" Melody placed a finger on his lips.

"Don't worry, I know what you mean," she walked away to find another hiding spot. Peter stood there awe struck by how she knew what he meant, how he actually loved her and being with her. Those hours on the island were the best things that ever happened to him and he didn't want them to end. But there was something that nagged at him inside, something he knew would hurt her. How could he tell her? And when?

Hours passed on the island and the sun was about to set. Peter and the Lost Boys had on their Indian war paint and feathers. Melody on the other hand didn't have anything to wear. So the boys went out and made her a costume and feather head dress. She walked behind a curtain to change and when she emerged from the room she looked like she was born as an Indian. In fact she bared a striking resemblance to the princess herself.

Peter and the Lost Boys were stunned at the resemblance. She giggled at the sight of their faces, "What's wrong?"

"YOU LOOK JUST LIKE THE PRINCESS!"

"Are you serious? Maybe I should change." She began to walk back into the room when Peter flew in front of her.

"No, you should go like this. You look great in that."

She looked down at herself, "Do you really think so?"

"Of course, I wouldn't lie to you."

Tinker Bell frowned and sat down on her bed which was a mushroom. She could see Peter was beginning to like this new girl, normally she would try to torture the girl, but she knew that she had no chance with Peter. She was a fairy and he was a human, there was no way it would happen. She sighed and just decided she would help her old friend be happy with the new girl.

Melody hugged Peter; he was stunned at first but then hugged her back. "Alright, let's get going. The sun is about to set."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: aw isn that sweet. He thinks she is a princess. so cute! but with the flames of a powow comes and old flame of love? dadaDAAAAA! Don forget the riddle on the last chapter, If anyone PMs me and answers it right i will write a one shot for them.**


	11. Tribal Trouble and Lovely Couple

**AUTHROS NOTE: yay long chapter again. Well here we see the gang at the indian party. And this chapter gets very sad and very romantic and the action starts! So be ready! and Enjoy**

* * *

Everybody cheered and ran out of the hideout; Tinker Bell sprinkled them with pixy dust. The boys flew into the air and soared over the trees of the island to the Indian camp. Peter picked Melody up and on to his back and glided over the water and then soared high in the sky. When they arrived at the camp, the princess walked over to meet them and was amazed as well, about Melody's resemblance. She invited them to join in the circle around the fire. Peter, being a semi chief, sat down beside the Chief and Tiger Lilly, Melody sat in between the Lost Boys.

"Many moons, since red man and pale face Lost Boys joined with us. It is time again to rejoice the peace we have made. Joyful Lion Cub, will you stand?" The chief proclaimed with his booming voice. Melody was taken back, but stood up from the ground and faced the chief. "You have shown the care and grace of a nature spirit. The love from mother earth, and the guidance of grandmother willow. We honor you with our stone of nature. This stone can do mysterious things; we see that you have the nature to control its power, so we place it in your caring hands." An Indian placed a small circular stone which seemed to glow a shade of blue aura around its surface. "The stone will not work on command; it will only work when you desperately need help."

"Thank you Chief," Melody bowed to him and then sat back down in her spot.

"Let the celebration begin!" The other Indians began beating the drums in an upbeat and fast pace. Every person stood up and danced in a circle around the fire. Melody clapped her hands and closed her eyes as she danced as well. She was dancing so joyously that she bumped into Peter. She apologized and blushed; he forgave her then began to dance again. Melody turned away to pick up some chicken the Indians had cooked. She ate for a minute or two and then Peter came to talk to her.

"Hey, why ain't you dancing?"

"I'm hungry Peter. I haven't eaten in a while and I saw chicken."

"Ok, when you're done I call the next dance with you." He backed up and began dancing again. A few minutes later Melody swallowed her last bite and threw the scraps away. When she turned to find Peter, she saw him lip to lip with Tiger Lilly. Her mouth dropped and her heart shattered. She realized Captain Hook was right; even though she hated to admit it. She threw off her feather head dress and ran to the edge of the camp.

"MELODY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Slightly called out to her.

"I'm leaving Never Land; I have no reason to stay here any longer! I'll become an adult and grow old there in my world!" She ran far away from the camp hoping to never see Peter again.

Slightly ran back to Peter to tell him that Melody ran away. When he arrived on the scene Peter was sitting by himself watching Tiger Lilly dance. "PETER!" Slightly was partially out of breath from running and doubled over.

"Slightly, what's wrong?"

"IT'S MELODY!"

"What about her?! Is she okay?! Is Hook bothering her?!"

"SHE RAN AWAY! SHE SAID SHE SAW YOU KISSING TIGER LILLY AND SHE RAN AWAY SAYING SHE WOULD GO BACK TO EARTH AND GROW UP THERE!"

"I got to find her!" Peter stood up and threw off his head dress and jumped into the air. He frantically looked from the east and west, far and wide to find her and make sure she was safe.

Melody continued to run far away from Peter, she wanted to find Captain Hook and beg him to take her back home, but she wasn't for sure he would anymore. After she turned down his first offer. She was running and crying so much she tripped over a branch and fell down a hill. She screamed when she hit her head on a rock.

Peter heard her scream and like a bolt of lightning, he swooped down and picked her up in his arms. "Melody, you're okay!" Melody squirmed and tried to escape his grasp but to no use, he was indeed stronger than her. She punched his shoulder and cried for him to let her go, that she didn't want nothing to do with him anymore. Peter's heart dropped, hearing her say these words was like a knife in his heart. He sighed and sat her down at Crescent Cove. "Melody, what did I do?"

"You are nothing but a child! You never liked me and I fell for your tricks, thinking you liked me to turn around and kiss Tiger Lilly! You did the same thing to my great grandmother!"

"What, no I didn't! Why would you say such a thing!?"

"My grandmother told me when Wendy came here, and that she loved you and you kissed Tiger Lilly! And now you did it again! So I want to go home! I don't want anything to do with you, or Never Land, or anybody!"

Peter sighed, knowing he wouldn't win this battle, no matter how much he tried. "Ok, I will take you home. But first, I made a promise that I would let you see the Crescent Cove when there is a crescent moon." He picked her up and sat her in the middle of the beach. "Just wait for the moon and you will see what I meant a while ago."

Melody didn't want to stay any longer than she had too, but she did admit that she wanted to see the cove when the moon was hitting the sea shells just right. So she sucked up her petty drama and waited for the moon to reveal its glow to the shells. While they waited Peter sat down beside her and said to her, "I don't like Tiger Lilly, for your information."

"Then why did you kiss her?"

"Melody, when I sat down she came over to me and pressed her lips against mine. I tried to back away but she kept me pulled in. Besides I think girls are icky."

"Oh…," Melody had finally heard the truth, he thought girls were icky.

"Every girl that is… except you." He looked over to her with a sweet smile on his face. "Melody, these hours that I have spent with you, I felt like they were days. Not saying that I didn't have fun but I'm saying that the time I had with you I never wanted to end. I want you to stay here Melody, stay on Never Land and be young forever. I want you to stay… with me."

Melody's heart skipped a beat, "You want me to stay with you?"

Back at the Indian camp, the Lost Boys were getting worried about Melody and Peter, so they armed themselves and set out in the woods to find the two. They decided to stay in one big group because there was strength in numbers, but it wouldn't help them tonight. When they entered into the clearing in the woods they were surrounded by Hook's crew.

"Get the brats!" Hook yelled to his crew as the burly men tied up the boys and stuffed them into sacks. They were all Hook's prisoners now, but he needed someone to tell Peter and "warn" him about what has happened. Hook set Nibs free, since he was the fastest, to reach Peter Pan and tell him that the Lost Boys were being held in Skull Rock and waiting death when the tide rolled in. Nibs ran off toward Crescent Cove, hoping and praying that Peter was there.

Back at the cove, the moon had just emerged from the clouds revealing it bright glow. And just as Peter said, when the light hit the shells, they seemed to dance. Melody had never seen anything like it before. She looked around as the beams of light hit each shell individually and the way the shell moved in the sand and the light made the shell glow with a blue aura. Melody stood up to get a better view of the spectacle. Peter suddenly swopped her up in his arms and flew into the sky.

"Stay with me Melody! Don't ever grow up," Peter said passionately too her.

"I'll never grow up Peter! I'll stay with you forever!" She hugged him tightly and he sat her back down on the sand.

"Melody, may I give you a kiss?"

"Sure Peter." He turned around and handed her an acorn. She giggled and held it close to her.

"Let me show you what a true kiss is." She leaned in closer to him and even though he was confused he leaned towards her as well. She puckered up her lips and placed them on his. Peter was surprised but the spark he felt during this was too good to pull away from. He pulled her closer and kissed her back until she pulled away. A huge smile was spread across both of their faces. Suddenly, she soared like a rocket into the air, she did flips, twirls and anything graceful you could do while flying. She flew down over the water and her heart soared with her. She finally realized the joy of being a kid and having fun again. She was back, the old fun loving Melody was back and she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Melody! I can't believe it you can fly?!" Peter jumped into the air and flew with her; they soared over all the island, hand and hand. They flew through a rainbow and under a water fall, and over the entire island.

They flew until they heard Nibs yelling for help, they looked down and they saw the child running and crying for help. "Peter! Melody! Someone please help! Please! ANYBODY!"

Peter instantly turned his attention away from Melody and darted like a bullet to the crying child. "NIBS! What is it? What's wrong?" Peter placed a hand on Nibs shoulder as Melody landed beside him and wiped away the tears that were streaming from his eyes.

"It's Hook, we were coming to find you and Melody and then Hook ambushed us! He stuffed Slightly and them into a sack and said he was taking them to skull rock in the morning. And if you don't come and get them, they will drown at dawn when the tide comes in! Peter, you have to save them!" Nibs was crying harder just thinking about his friends and what could happen to them. Peter stood up and looked in the distance dramatically, he had to be conjuring a plan to rescue them. Melody sung a lullaby and put the crying child to sleep; when he was sound to rest she stood up and walked over to the brave boy.

"Well, what's your plan?" She asked placing a hand softly on his shoulder.

"I don't have one."

"You don't? How could you not? You are the famous Peter Pan, you stole Hook's treasure out from under his nose, you defeated him without flying, and you came back and saved Jane even when you were tied to an anchor! You are brave, and strong, and cunning! You are Peter Pan, who never lets that old cod fish win! Now their lives depend on your Peter, you have to save them and I'm going with you. They're my friends too and I won't stand for that cod fish to win one more battle."

Her words had spoken to Peter, his confidence skyrocketed and he was back and ready to save the kids. "You're right Melody! Tomorrow morning, I will distract them and I want you to rescue the lost boys. While I have them attacking me, you can sneak over to them and free them. After you have them loose from the trap, I will lead you and them back to safety."

She gladly smiled at the young boy, "Now let's go get some sleep. We will need to get up bright and early before dawn." She looked up into the sky and she noticed the Big Dipper had moved from one side of the sky to the other, which noted in 3 hours it would soon be the crack of dawn. She looked back at Peter and he had gently picked up Nibs in his arms and flew him back to the hideout. Melody jumped up into the air with them and soared back, but she knew, she wasn't going to be able to get much sleep tonight. All day long she had a bad feeling in her gut, and now it was getting stronger and stronger.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well wasn't that sweet? Anyway for those of you who's guesses have been shot out of the water, heres a hint, re-read Birthday Diaster. And read carefully what happens.**


	12. Conviencing the School

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well these next chapters are gonna be long so yay! long chapters! anywho, the next chapter will reveal the secret that everyone has been waiting for! are you excited? cause i am. And again i want to thank everyone who has reviewed and followed this story! thank you so much!**

* * *

Back in her home town, the police forces were searching everywhere for the young girl who allegedly killed her own mother. Every day when school started they had the doors being watched for her to enter. Every night the streets were patrolled, and even days when they would search the woods and nearby lakes. Everything was chaotic, her friends and family members interrogated to extreme measures, her house has had been roped off as a serve crime scene. As her friends walked home they were always followed by cops, phone calls monitored, they had no privacy anymore. Except in one place where everyone has privacy, the bathroom.

That is where Rebecca had called her friends for a meeting. She and Mercedes wanted to reveal to her friends the truth behind Melody's disappearance and her mother's death.

"Guys, we were wrong and so are the police," Mercedes started.

"Melody didn't kill her mother. Her mother died and Melody flew off to Never Land with Peter Pan," Rebecca tried to persuade her friends. But just as she expected the two busted a gut laughing.

"You can't be serious." Miranda stated.

"But we are!"

"Peter Pan isn't real. Now you two sound as crazy as Melody. She couldn't have flown off with someone that isn't even real! And if you are going to believe this I am never speaking to you loons again!" Joey stood up from the floor and left the house. But for some reason Miranda stayed.

"Why are you still here?" Mercedes said with a rude tone.

"I believe you guys. I saw the evidence in Melody's room too before the cops roped it off. I just didn't want everyone thinking I was crazy. But now I realize I'm not the only one who thinks this!"

The two other girls were happy to see that someone else believed them. "But how can prove her innocence to the cops? They won't believe us," Mercedes said bluntly.

"We have to get the school to believe us and rise up to save her whenever she gets back from Never Land!" Rebecca said boldly.

"But we have to be super convincing, otherwise we will be laughed out of the school and into the asylum."

"I realize this. Thanks for re-stating it!"

"Well, how are we going to get this done?" Miranda had a few ideas but she knew they would never work.

"We will have to get the principal to agree to it and then we will find some way to convince everybody there. How…well I'm not entirely sure…"

"You are the smartest one of us, Rebecca, if anyone can think of how it's you. And Melody's life will be counting on you to figure it how."

"Thank you, and you're right, her life is depending on us! And we can't let her down!" Rebecca stood up and so did the other two girls, "Girls, find every piece of evidence you can to prove her innocence! We will save her life!"

"ALLONS-Y!" For those of you who don't know, allons-y is French for "let's go".

Days passed on earth and it was the day, the three girls would bravely stand before the harsh school population and show their evidence. The girls looked to one another with frightened looks; worried about how the students would take the claim. Soon the principal quiet everyone in the gym down. The three friends took a deep breath and began.

"My fellow classmates, you all have heard about how Melody Johnson was alleged to have murdered her own mother." She heard the students begin to murmur with one another, "How many of you believe this is true?" Half the students raised their hands, "And how many of you just haven't heard enough evidence to decide?" The other half raised their hands, "Well I hope that after we present our evidence the truth will come forth. March 27th, 2013, the day when a girl went missing and her mother was found dead. A year earlier Melody Johnson had lost her father in a car wreck. The young girl abandoned everything she knew as a child to help her mother keep the house and provide food for them to eat. Exactly a year later on her birthday at 11:49 p.m. Melody's mother also passed on. When we first arrived on the crime scene on March 31th, 2013, at 5:56 p.m., we found what seemed to be a head stone which read and I quote, "a mother who will never be forgotten."

Then Mercedes took the microphone to continue on, "Would a person who murdered someone else leave an inscription like that for the body to be found?" Again the murmur of students could be heard. "Why would a murderer want to be found? If I was to murder, I wouldn't want to be found out. That means prison for me! We are saying Melody Johnson did NOT murder her mother on March 27th, 2013. And her disappearance we can explain too."

Miranda stepped forward and began her part of the speech, "Before Melody stopped hanging out with us to work and study, she continuously said, 'It will be any day now that I lose my mother. She and my dad were so in love; I can't see how she can live without him.' Melody knew her mother would die any day, so again, why would she kill her mother, if she knew she would die?" Students were beginning to believe what they were saying. "Exhibit A, to the innocence of Melody Johnson of NOT killing her mother is, on the body of the deceased there were no marks of being stabbed, shot, or choked to death. The people who examined the body saw no trace of poison within the blood system or the digestive system. There was blood on the body, but there was also a blood drip on the bed sheets. It can be inferred that in her death she coughed up some blood during her last breathes."

"Exhibit B," Rebecca began, "is the fact that Melody was a very caring person. Anyway who ever knew her, knows that she was a very kind soul and would help anybody. But I know that's not strong enough so I continue to say, ask yourselves this, does she really seem like the kind of girl that would kill her own mother?" Every student looked to one another to wonder if they were wrong all along. Rebecca saw they now believed Melody was innocent. But where had she disappeared to, was the next thing they had to explain. "Now you are all wondering, but where did she go to? We have the answer to that as well, but you have to open your hearts and ears to see the truth behind this." Rebecca grabbed a small plastic bag that contained yellow, glittery dust. "In this bag it seems to be ordinary dust, but it shimmers which makes you believe that it's just glitter. But this 'dust' was found on Melody's window seal and her bed sheets, and it lead a trail out from her house to the top of a church steeple. Why would dust be all the way out there? Now before I show you what this dust does, I'll let Mercedes show you the next evidence."

"The next piece of evidence we found was on the floor of her bedroom." She held up a plastic bag filled with leaves and mud. "This was found on her bed room floor, these leaves are a foreign species, and not from our region of this world, and to be precise they aren't from here. They are from a far off place. And the mud tracks were in the shape of foot prints which tracked into her bed room from the outside, they weren't seen anywhere in the house just in her bedroom. Now if she wore her shoes back to her bedroom wouldn't the foot prints go from the door to her room?"

"The last piece of evidence we found clued it all together," Rebecca said. "When I turned around to face her T.V, I saw she had been watching Peter Pan: Return to Never Land. And it had a close up on Peter's face." She stopped and awaited a response.

"SO ARE YOU SAYING SHE DISAPPEARED WITH A 12 YEAR OLD BOY?!" Some student yelled from the crowd.

"We are saying, in attempts to preserve the child like love Melody had, Peter Pan took her to Never Land to help her," Miranda spoke up. The crowd was quiet, the evidence they gave did prove the statement.

"Do you all seriously believe this nonsense?" Joey stood up from the crowd. "How could a place like this even exist, it isn't humanly possible."

"We know it's not HUMANLY possible. This world was created by the love and imagination of children. Melody lost that, and it was important she got it back. So he flew her to this lost world." Rebecca said to her now, used-to-be-friend. "Please everybody, Melody will need our help whenever she comes back, we can't let the police arrest her for something she didn't do! Now who's with us?"

Everything was deathly quiet till one young blind girl stood up, "I am. I may not be able to see, but I believe. Seeing isn't believing, believing is seeing." Soon after other teenagers stood up in the gym until the stands were full of supporters. The three girls smiled, knowing now their lost friend would be saved from the cold prison cells.

Joey was still unconvinced and he swore he would never believe this foolishness. He turned his back on the school and walked out the doors shaking his head. He looked up at the sky. "This can't be happening, it can't be." A bird flew across the sky, and landed on a branch with another bird. The birds sat there happily, cuddling to one another. He sighed and looked at his feet, "Melody, I loved you. Where are you?" He walked away as the rain began to fall.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: aww poor Joey, dont worry he does have a happy ending too! or does he? well i hope you enjoyed!**


	13. The Truth Comes Out

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well, no one was able to answer the riddle, well here you will know the secret that Peter was hiding. Some came close but no one was able to figure it out. Again i want to thank you all for reviews, follows and favorites! it means so much to me. There will be a couple more chapters to this story and i have posted a poll on my profile on what story i should do next. please go vote. and enjoy this semi-long and sad chapter.**

* * *

Back in Never Land, the weather was no better. It was the middle of the night and the rain was falling. It wasn't a down pour, but it wasn't a drizzle, just enough to make a person sad. Melody sat outside of the hideout and under a rock to avoid the rain. She laid her arms on her knees and placed her hand on her forearms. "What have I gotten myself into? Peter brought me here to save me from growing up, but now I feel that I should grow up again. Am I too far gone to be saved?" She spoke aloud to herself, hoping to hear a response from her heart. "I see it, I feel it, and I'm living it… why can't I believe it? My heart says I love him, but my brain says he doesn't exist. Which one do I listen to? I've always heard follow your heart, but what if I end up getting hurt again? I can't escape this pain. People who I get close to just seem to always die."

Tears began to slowly roll down her cheek bones. She looked to the hideout and saw a light turn on. Soon after Peter walked out into what was now the pouring rain. He walked over to the girl and held out his hand, "You're not too far gone Melody. My heart says I love you, and love means to grow up, but I am willing to grow up for you. It will be difficult, I won't lie but-"

"Then don't love me," she turned her head away from the hand.

He sat down beside her under the rock and put an arm around her shoulders. "Melody… I have something to tell you and it may hurt you."

Melody's heart feared what he was about to say but by the tone of his voice it was very important that she knew. "What it is?" Her voice was full of dread and despair just fearing these next words.

"I was the cause of your father's death…" He looked down at his feet and moved his arm from around her. Melody was too shocked to talk, her breath stopped momentarily and just stared at the boy. She didn't know what to say, the one she loved had just told her that he killed her father.

"What?" She said almost in a whisper choking back more tears and the lump that grew in her throat.

"I didn't mean to! I swear, I never wanted that to happen! The truth is I was on my way looking for you. I had searched all over America for you and it was dark one night and I was flying low so I could see if there were any houses nearby. As I was flying he must have turned around a corner just as I looked left to see if there was anything there. The next thing I heard was the high pitched squeal. I turned my head and I saw two bright beams heading straight for me. Suddenly the lights turned another way and landed in the ditch. The front of the machine hit a tree and broke the window. I quickly flew over to make sure and see if the driver was ok. I pulled him out of the wreckage and laid him down. Tinker Bell came over and twinkled and shone her light onto his face. He had blood running from his head and all over his suit from where the glass cut him. He opened his eyes for a moment and smiled, and he said to me, 'find my daughter Peter Pan, she has been looking for you.' Just as he said those words he took his last breath and died. I pulled out his wallet and I saw that his name was Wayne Johnson; I remembered that your grandmother, had a son named Wayne and I knew I had just killed your father. And from that point out I only returned to Never Land when the sun began to rise. I flew from the east to the west just to find you. When I found you, I saw that your mother had died and I was determined to help you. Your heart is strong Melody, and very powerful. There is a magic in it that needs to be preserved and that's why I brought you here."

Peter's story of her father's death saddened her yet made her happy at the same time knowing that her father was thinking of her when he died. Tears streamed down her face more as wails and sobs were sounding from her mouth. Peter hugged her and she pushed him away.

"If you had never come into my life! If you had never been searching for me! I would still have my parents! It's your fault that they're both dead!"

She stood up and turned her back to him and buried her face in her hands. She cried in her hands and now she didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Peter stood up and walked to her and hugged her from behind.

"I'm too far gone, Peter! I will never have the joys of being a child again! I miss my family!"

"I know you miss them. But, Melody, you believed in everything earlier tonight. When you flew that meant you truly believed. You were happy again, when you're happy you are a kid again. Your laugh and smile give you strength, and that's what I love about you." He kissed her cheek, "Thanks for showing me what a real kiss is." He chuckled and she giggled with a smile as she wiped away a tear. They sat back down under the rock and he leaned back wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart. They sat their together and listened to the soothing sounds of the rain drops hitting the ground. Drip, drip, drop. Tip, tip, tap. These were the little things that calmed her soul and mind. She took in a deep breath and sighed happily.

"Peter, thank you for helping me be a kid again."

"No problem Melody. Just promise me, you won't leave me."

She looked up into his hazel eyes, "I promise Peter." She closed her eyes and fell asleep to the beating of his heart.

The moon was beginning to fall; Peter has stayed awake all night, just to make sure Melody would be safe.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well there ya go, Peter killed her father. that was teh secret he was keeping from her. She seemed to take it alright, considering. well anyway hoped you enjoyed and stay tuned the next chapter is the battle with hook!**


	14. Battle with Hook

**AUTHROS NOTE: Well here is the promised action filled chapter! Where Melody has her first battle with Hook. Have fun and stay on the edge of your seats!**

* * *

Peter looked at the horizon and saw a glimpse of the sun. He knew this was the time; he had to save the Lost Boys. He tapped Melody's shoulder, "Melody, wake up." Melody began to stir and she opened her eyes. She too saw the sun begin to rise. She looked to him and he could see fear in her eyes. "Don't worry; I won't let Hook hurt you."

She and him stood from the ground and took a deep breath. They both knew how important this was not to fail, they had to get this right the first time, because there were no second chances. Tinker Bell flew over to the two and sprinkled them with pixy dust. They both rose into the sky and flew off toward skull rock.

Hook and his pirate crew were already at the ominous rock. He had the Lost Boys all tied together sitting in the middle of the water, and a weight was added on to their feet so when the tide came in, they wouldn't make it out. Hook looked at the entrance on the cavern, "I want every man on every entrance! IF that scurvy brat flies in, I will know." The evil man strolled to the helpless boys and smiled crookedly. "Lads, here is your last chance, tell me where Pan's hideout is or you will drown with the tide."

"WE'LL NEVER TELL YOU WHERE IT IS YOU OLD CODFISH!" Slightly yelled out to the old man.

"You brats have had your last warning. We will see how long you hold up against time," Hook sat down on a rock and awaited the tide to come in.

Inch by inch, minute by minute, the water began to rise slowly. It was like it was taunting the poor children as if to say, 'death is coming…I'll be there soon…you can't escape…' The Lost Boys were now worried that Peter wouldn't come, the water was underneath them, now it was up to their bellies. Their hearts raced within each chest, breaths became shorter with fright and their tan skin was now ghost white.

"Well lads, now would anyone like to tell me where Pan's hideout is?" Hook snarled at the 5 boys, they began to speak when they heard an all too familiar roster call. They knew right away it was Peter to save the day.

"Only in your dreams Hook!" Peter said with his normal confident and taunting voice.

"Peter you came! Yay Peter!" The Lost Boys cheered out.

"FIRE YOU BAFOONS!" Hook yelled to his crew as they grabbed hold of their hand cannons and fired them at the flying boy. He dodged every cannon they fired, but when it hit the side of the cave, some rocks fell down. He could see this could quickly cause a problem. He had to knock the men out if they were ever going to make it out alive.

While Peter had the pirates distracted, Melody flew behind the rocks and over the Lost Boys. When the cannon ball hit the side of the cave some rocks landed right beside her and almost on her foot. She let out a slight scream but the blast of another cannon blocked it out.

Peter flew down in front of Hook and swiftly unsheathed his dagger. Hook fiercely thrust his sword at Peter but Peter was quicker and more agile. Peter landed on the same rock as the man and they fought. The clanking of metal echoed throughout the room. They climbed up the wall, on a ledge and to the highest point in the cave. There Hook forced Peter against the wall. Peter began to sweat and his heart raced. He gritted his teeth and tried to push Hook away, but the man was stronger. Hook smiled wickedly and his blue forget-me-not eyes starred straight into Peter's soul.

"Let's take a peep into the future shall we? We see Melody, all grown up and in her nursery. Oh, and what's this? The window is closed."

"I'll open it!" Peter yelled as Hook grabbed the boy's throat.

"It's barred"

"I'll call out her name!" Peter dug his heels into the ground and took one step forward.

"She can't hear you!"

"No! Melody!" Peter's eyes began to tear up and his rage grew within him.

"And what's this? Someone has taken your place, a man. And what does she call him?"

"No! Please stop!" Peter fell weak again as Hook pushed him back against the wall.

"HUSBAND!"

"NO MELODY!" Hook let go of the boy with a smirk. Peter grabbed his head and was partially crying at these thoughts that feared him most.

Melody made it to the boys and tried to untie the rope which was now under the water. Her fingers and hands fumbled with the slippery ropes. She looked over at Peter who was having a harder time dodging the cannon balls, another ball hit the side of the cave and a stalactite fell down by Melody. This time her scream was heard.

"MELODY!" Peter stopped flying to look over to make sure she was okay, when another shot was fired and it hit him in the gut. He flew back into the side of the wall with a grunt. The vibrations of the hit were more than the cavern could handle. Rocks were falling all around. By the looks of things they only had a few minutes left before they were crushed. Peter pushed the canon off him and noticed the falling rocks, but the impact made him dizzy and he couldn't fly straight. Melody flew up from the ground and picked him in her arms. Hook and his gang quickly sailed away from the crushing cavern leaving the children to fend for their selves. The Lost Boys were almost completely submerged when Melody grabbed then by the ropes and carried them off. But when she elevated herself to fly out bigger boulders were plummeting from the air. Her heart began to race. Her mind frantically looked for a way out. When she saw a light, she flew as fast as she could dodging the falling rocks and stalactites. Just as she reached the exit rocks began to fall and cover the hole. There was just a hole small enough for her to fit them through one at a time. She fumbled with the wet ropes again and quickly untied the knot. The next challenges were the weights each boy had on their foot. She saw the key over on top of a rock but small pebbles from the ceiling were falling down, signaling that the cave would soon collapse. She flew quick as lightning for the key, dodging every falling rock and stalactite. She reached the key just in time. She grasped the key in her hands as a larger pebble fell on her. She looked up and a piece of the cave was about to fall on her. It let loose from the grasp of the ceiling and plummeted down toward the defenseless girl. Tinker Bell flew over and sprinkled pixy dust on the rock which made it levitate just long enough for her to return to the lost boys with the key. Her wet and weak hands twisted the key and unlocked each weight off. Once off, she worked to fit each boy through the small hole before time caught up to them. She first pushed Peter through and the impact on the ground outside jarred him awake. As Melody helped each Lost Boy through Peter would help them to the ground. Melody had just helped Toddles out when the cave collapsed. Water splashed out of the cracks and dust flew from the colliding rocks. The boys each yelled out and gasped with fear that the worst had happened. The dust and water cleared and all they saw was a rock wall.

Peter's heart stopped but he soon viciously attacked the rocks moving them desperately trying to see if she was ok. To the Lost Boys they had never seen him like this and they didn't know what to think. It was like something inside him snapped and he was going crazy. Peter grunted and growled as he peeled away every last rock and boulder; the rage within him gave him the strength of a 30 year old man. Every rock had been moved and he saw Melody lying on the ground, in a puddle of blood. He ran to her and fell down beside her, he picked up her head and placed it on his lap. "Tink! Gather all your fairy friends you have to save her!" Tinker Bell was usually a jealous fairy and would never help any girl Peter liked, but this time was different, he was crying. Real tears. He was crying. Tinker Bell flew off and the Lost Boys gathered around Peter and Melody.

"Is she dead?" Cubby asked in fear.

"No, she can't be! I won't let her die, I promised her I would protect her from Hook! I won't lose her!" Peter yelled out as he grasped her hand tightly.

It was only a few moments later that Tinker Bell returned with all of her fairy friends. They saw Melody's condition and on each little face there was sadness. They all nodded to one another and circled around the girl. Tinker Bell pulled Peter away and joined in the group. They joined hands and closed their eyes, their pixy dust floated down from their bodies and onto Melody. It floated in a trail and went into her heart. Melody began to glow and a star formed around her, she was lifted into the air, but the fairies powers were getting weaker, fairies began to fall to the ground. Melody's eyes began to open but then the fairies had grown too weak and she fell back to the ground. Peter again rushed to her and held her. She was alive and slightly breathing. She glanced up to him as the Lost Boys helped the fairies.

Peter then knew what he had to do. He swore he would never return to there but he knew this was her only hope. He had to return her to earth and get her to a real doctor who could save her. But he knew also she would have to stay there, and he loved her, so how could he leave her in her condition? He looked around the island but he noticed that pieces of it were falling into the ocean. Because no one believed anymore everything was fading away, soon there would be no more Never Land, no more Lost Boys, no more Hook and no more adventures for him.

This made up his mind; he was going to start a new adventure with Melody. He also knew he had to leave the Lost Boys, for they had been gone from their families for hundreds of years, their families would be dead and they would have no one. In his sadness he lied to them and said he would be back soon after he saved Melody. But he knew once he returned there would be nothing left. They said their goodbyes and Peter picked up Melody and flew off toward the sky.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: duh duh DUUUUUHHH! well now, here we have a problem, will she live? will she die?! tune in next chapter for Melody's finest hour!**


	15. The Return

**AUTHORS NOTE: sorry for putting you through that long break and with that cliff hanger. Been supper busy and well heres the next chapter. it isnt as long but i hope it suffices. Again thank you for all those who followed, faved and reviewed.**

* * *

Back home every teenager from Melody's school marched toward the police station in protest for Melody's freedom. As the marched in the mid April day, they each saw a large shadow on the ground. Every head turned up and saw the young boy fly with Melody in his arms. They each cheered for they knew she was ok and the stories were true. But this attracted the attention of the Police at the station. They ran outside and saw Peter carrying Melody to the hospital. They grabbed their weapons and began to get in their cars. Melody's friends saw this and each knew what they had to do. "Charge!" Mercedes called out as every teen ran to the cars to keep the police from leaving. Melody smiled as she saw her friend help her.

Peter soon reached the hospital and he walked into the emergency room. At this point Melody's blood began to seep through her clothes and her bruises were very visible, the doctor's wasted no time with questions and rushed her back to a room. As terrifying as this was for Peter it got even more confusing, this was his first time seeing the new world in action. He looked around at all the technology. Moving pictures on boxes, men in rolling two wheeled open carriages, and people talking to small devices of some unknown origin. He had no idea what these things were and it frightened him. His world began to spin with questions and fear, soon Joey burst through the doors.

"Peter Pan!" Peter jumped into the air and hovered. Joey's yelled had jarred him from the whirling confusion and it scared him. Peter turned to face the curly hair teen.

"Who are you?" Peter wasn't sure about this new comer, to Peter he seemed to dress somewhat like a pirate and wore two spectacles connected by a small metal piece.

"My name is Joey; I am a friend to Melody. I didn't believe in you until I saw you with Melody. I followed you two here to find out what was wrong."

"Captain Hook hurt Melody and my fairies couldn't help her so I brought her here to receive real care. But I'm so confused, I don't know anything that is going on."

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Joey walked to the front desk and asked the receptionist where they had taken Melody. She pointed him down the hall. Joey motioned for Peter and they both ran down the hall to the room 172. They walked in and saw that Melody was wrapped up in gaze and bandage. She was connected to many machines, and was slowly breathing through a ventilator.

"Why is she hooked up to those things?" Peter was scared that they would harm her.

"Don't worry, that beeping one is to measure her heart rate, the mask on her face is to help her breathe, the pouch of liquid is blood to give her back the blood she lost, and she is wrapped up because she was bleeding and she had broken bones. This is all to help her."

"So will she be okay?"

"That I'm not sure about. But if you ask the nurse they will be able to tell you if she needs anything else or not. But for now I suggest we just take a seat." Joey sat down in a chair but Peter just crossed his legs and hovered in the air. Joey looked at the boy, as Peter gazed down at Melody frowning, yet he had the most loving gaze Joey had ever seen. He frowned and looked down at his feet. How could he ever love her like Peter does? He wasn't even sure what love was anymore. He silently sighed to himself and looked out the window.

Moments passed and like a stampede all of Melody's friends came running through the door. Peter jumped through the air and Joey was awoken from his nap. He rubbed his eyes and saw the three girls. They each looked up at Peter and were in awe. Either that they were actually right or that he was actually real. Peter looked down at the girls but then lowered himself. After returning to earth from their spaced out thoughts, they asked Peter what had happened to Melody. Peter then proceeded to tell them all exactly what happened to Melody. Everyone was in shock; the girls looked over at Joey with a frown.

"Have you heard if she is going to be okay?" Miranda questioned.

"A nurse or doctor hasn't walked in since we've been here, so we don't know anything." The four friends all frowned and looked back to Peter as he walked over to Melody and held her hand.

"He loves her doesn't he?" Mercedes asked her friends.

"Yes, he does." Joey said with a sort of pouty tone.

The three girls noticed this tone of his and thought it best to stay quiet. It wasn't long after that a nurse walked in.

"Is she going to be okay?" Peter quickly asked the female.

"Well, we aren't sure yet. She has been greatly injured by something that crushed her. It almost crushed all of her organs so we will most likely have to perform surgery. That is… if she survives the night."

"What do you mean?"

"Her injuries are so grave; we don't believe she will survive the night."

Everyone was silent and they just looked at Melody. The nurse walked out to leave the friends alone. Peter flew back to Melody and held her hand. "I can't lose her… I promised I would protect her. I made a promise!" He began to cry again and he fell from the ground and kneeled beside her bed. The friends were surprised and they didn't know what to do. All they could do was wait and see what would happen. Hours passed and night began to fall, the friends were pacing the floor hoping and praying she would be ok. Her vitals were fine for the moment but who knew when that would change.

It was around 9 p.m. and her heart rate began to slow. The friends jumped up from their seats as Peter held her hand again. The heart rate was very slow and far apart. The doctors swarmed in and pushed the kids away from her. Peter tried to fight to get to her but the friends held him back. After so many attempts the doctors gave up on trying to keep her living. They backed away from the young woman, "It's hopeless."

"NO!" Peter flew toward her and grabbed her hand again. "Melody, if you can hear my voice know this. I love you, and I need you. You are the most caring and brave girl I have ever met! You are full of life and joy and the best thing that has ever happened to me! Please fight this, and don't leave me!" The friends looked at each other as Peter began to cry on her hand.

Just then, the stone of nature fell out of her bandages, and into her hand. The blue aura that surrounded the rock grew brighter and brighter and encompassed Melody. The five watched as her wounds were disappearing slowly. Her skin was its original color and her bruises and scratches gone. The aura faded and Peter looked down at the lying girl. Her breathing returned and her heart rated returned to normal. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked at Peter. "I love you too." She smiled weakly and the friends cheered loudly. The doctors ran in again and were baffled at the sight of her being completely healed. It was truly a sight of pure joy.

But then that moment ended, the cops soon surrounded the hospital and ran in. They barged into her room and the friends protected Melody. The Sherriff walked up to the group and stared at them, "We are here to arrest Melody Johnson for the murder of her mother, Marie Johnson."

"No you can't!" The friends begged and pleaded.

"She didn't kill her mother!" Rebecca said, "She went to Never Land with Peter Pan!"

"Young lady, there is no such thing as Peter Pan." Then the friends moved away to show Peter. Peter then jumped into the air and flew above the Sherriff. "Good gravy! What is this?!" The cops were in complete shock and surprise and began to murmur to one another.

"My name is Peter Pan. I took Melody away to Never Land because she needed to learn how to be a kid again. I never meant to cause trouble; I was only trying to help a friend. Honest."

In shock, the cop must have not been thinking, "Ok, she is free to go. We don't have the mother's side of the story so we can't prove that she is guilty." The stuttering Sherriff and the other cops walked out of the hospital and drove away.

Melody hugged her friends and smiled. The friends backed away and Peter stood on the ground. He held his arms open and they ran toward each other and hugged closely. The two hovered in the air, almost like they were dancing.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: she lives! but isnt that adorable and completely sad!? anyway dont get sad there it gets WAAAAAYYY WORSE! anyway yeah i hope that eased everyones mind, but what about Never Land, the Lost Boys, and everyone else? theres a small thought to leave you with.**


	16. Never Land? Gone?

**AUTHORS NOTE: sorry another short chapter, i didnt want much in this chapter so i hope its just enough to satisfy your craving. again thank you to all who have followed and favorited this story! it means so much to me! ENJOY!**

* * *

Days had passed and Melody and Peter were on every news station and talk show stories. Just the fact that a myth has been proven true is unbelievable. They were asked to be on every television talk show there was known to man. Every newspaper and magazine wanted to hear their story and sell it. Everything was just great for them and they were getting to spend their lives together. But it turns out there was one small catch.

Where Peter had been away in Never Land for so long, time was catching up to him very quickly. The problem was every day to everyone else was a year on him. So just within those three days, he was already fifteen. Melody knew he didn't have much time, and she wanted what was best for him. The only way he would be able to live was for him to go back to Never Land.

One night, six days after they realized he was aging quickly, Melody and Peter sat on the balcony of their house and talked. Peter was now 21 years old, she feared that he wouldn't want to go back to Never Land now.

"Peter, you are going to die within a month, humans these days never lie to be over 100 years old. By next month you will probably be dead."

"To die would be an awfully big adventure. But to live the rest of it with you is an even bigger one."

"But Peter, don't you miss the Lost Boys, Tinker Bell and sword fighting with Captain Hook?"

"Well of course I do… yeah I do. But Melody it's too late."

"Peter, you're not too old to return to Never Land, sure you're-"

"No Melody, look at the sky," Melody raised her head and looked up at the stars. Oh how brightly all the stars shinned that night. It lit up the world around them and glistened in their eyes.

"Yes, it is very lovely tonight isn't it?"

"No, look closely. The star is gone. There is no second star to the right anymore. It has vanished."

Melody looked to where the star used to be, and Peter was right. The star had vanished completely; there wasn't even a small dot of light. All that was there was the dark sky and a hole where it used to be. Never Land had seized to exist. Melody's heart dropped in her chest. What had happened to the Lost Boys and all of the fairies? Did they escape before it crumbled?

"Why didn't you go back after I was healed?" Melody asked Peter with a somewhat angered tone.

"I knew that Never Land wouldn't last any longer. I told them I would return but I lied to them. I had to Melody! I didn't want to tell them that Never Land would disappear! And I had to save you!" He went quiet and looked down at his feet. He had abandoned his leaf tunic and leather shoes, now he wore tennis shoes, jean pants, and a button down flannel shirt. His small 12 year old body was now big and muscular, his auburn hair slowly turn brown with age. But he was still himself, he was still cocky, and very flirtatious.

Melody sighed, she knew he wanted to return but she also knew that he wanted to be with her forever. But staying on earth he couldn't live forever. There had to be a way to bring Never Land back! There just had to be!

"Peter, didn't you tell me that Never Land was disappearing because no one believed in you anymore?!"

"Yes. And it seems that has come true."

"But, there is still a chance. We have been on many talk shows telling our stories! Maybe we can tell how Never Land has disappeared and bring it back!"

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot." Melody smiled at him and he smiled back.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: well whats she up to? NeverLand is gone and Peter cant fly back. what will he do? will he find a way back or will he grow old with her and how is he going to cope with growing a year older everday? find out next chapter!**


	17. There's Still Hope

**AUTHORS NOTE: Alright my fans we are nearing the end of Boy No Longer. I have posted a poll on my profile for which story i would like to do next. Please vote and once i post the final chapter i will start with that story. If you do not like the stories i have put down please PM me and tell me an idea that you would like for me to do. I know you all know me as Peter Pan writter but sad to say i can really do a sequel to this story and you will see why in the final chapter. So i want to expand my writting. Now let me give you a breif description of each one. "Rainbow Factory 2", this is a my little pony friendship is magic story. It is MUCH darker than this story. and by dark i mean alternate bloody dismembering universe. The reason i wrote this is because i wanted to challenge myself to see if i could write a scary story. The second story is a one shot about a small family moving toward the west and having to deal with the native americans. The story is called "The Praire is my Garden". It is also dramatic and suspenseful but it has a somewhat love story. Finally, if you wish to read anotehr love story of mine the last story is called "The Tales of Silver Whisp." this is also another My little pony friendship is magic story. It is sort of how equestria was truely made and not how everypony thinks it was founded. These storys will be much shorter than this story. this story was my first real book, one Word it came out as 127 pages, my longest story ever! these stories average from 5-24 pages on word. so yes they will be much shorter. If i do not get a response soon on the poll. I will jst post which ever and hope for the best! anyway back to "Boy No Longer" Im thinking about ending it at 18 chapters. This is the 17th so the next chapter will be the last, unless i decide to do an epilogue. (doubtful but if i get enough reviews begging for it. i will most likely do it) anywho. i know this note had been really big and its important. Please go vote and enjoy this short chapter!**

* * *

A young boy was walking home from school one afternoon when he passed by an electronic store. In the window there were many TV's of all shapes and sizes. As he walked by a news cast came on. It was the Today news show and it caught his attention. He stood in front of the window waiting to see the latest story.

"This morning we begin our day with a really crazy sounding story." The anchor man said to the camera, "Back on March 31st 2013, a murder story erupted in the small town on Lebanon Kentucky." The TV switched to a picture of Melody when she was a little girl, "Melody Johnson was convicted of murdering her own mother; Marie Johnson, on March 27th 2013. The mother's body was found in the ground of the back yard; above the hole was a head stone with the inscription "a mother who will never be missed." Local friends of hers said that, "Melody would never do something like this! She was a kind and caring spirit. That is until her father died. After his death, something in her changed." Police searched everywhere for the young woman but couldn't find her at all. She had disappeared from this earth. But days later, this footage was given to the local police for evidence that she had returned. The footage we are about to show you was given to the police by a tourist and had no idea who Melody was and this footage wasn't staged at all." The news then shows a video of Peter flying with Melody in his arms. "Most of you may say that this was staged but listen to what her friends had to say when they witnessed the sight that same evening," then a video of Miranda, Mercedes, and Rebecca plays.

"We knew where she had disappeared too! After finding all the evidence within her room we knew Peter Pan had taken her to Never Land!" Rebecca said as the video ended.

"As crazy as they sound, it is completely true. The same day the video was given to the police, Melody had returned but in a grave condition, she had broken bones, bruises, and her heart almost collapsed. She said to us, "Captain Hook and Mr. Smee tried to kill me, but Peter saved me". She was indeed saved from her injuries. But we join her and Peter today to talk about a different subject than her time on Never Land." The camera turns and Melody and the now 30 year old Peter are sitting on the couch. "Peter, we go to you first, how come you look so old and not like the young boy you were in the video?"

"Where I have been gone in Never Land for over 100 years, time is catching up to me. One day is a year for me. I have been here for 18 days, and I am now 30 years old."

"Melody, you said that something grave has brought you here, what is it?"

"Something terrible has happened. Never Land has disappeared. Because no kid truly believes in magic and imagination anymore, the foundations of Never Land have crumbled. Tinker Bell has vanished, the Lost Boys are gone and Captain Hook and his crew are no more!"

The little boy shook his head in disbelief. He turned around and there was a crowd gather round him and the window, every window he looked in he saw them watching the same news cast. They all smiling and honestly believing in her stories. The little boy turned back around and the camera went to a close up on Melody's face.

"Please, if you want your children to have a chance to be a child, believe in Never Land. Believe in Peter Pan! Believe that there is a place full of magic and wonder! BELIEVE! And Never Land will exist once more." The people on the streets clapped and nodded their heads. One old man looked down at the kid, and said to him one word.

"Believe."

The young boy looked at his science text box and threw it on the ground. He smiled at the TV and then the TV turned off. The young boy ran home to ask his mother if she believed in Peter Pan and the magical island of Never Land.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**** Remember go vote on that poll on my profile please!**


	18. Times Up

**AUTHORS NOTE: welp today is my 18th bday and since i want to end this story with 18 chapters. what better day to post it than here. Well some people might hate me for not having a precise ending and some might love the ending. But if you want an epilougue please vocie your opinion in the reviews. Thank you and enjoy the last chapter of boy no longer. by the way if you wish to really make it sad open another tab go to you tube and listen to this while reading. Put in after you tube /watch?v=a_Am4cHMBKM**

* * *

For days and nights, Melody and Peter watched the stars to see if Never Land would ever return. Slowly the star's glow began to return, but it was still small and weak. For the large amount that did believe, it still wasn't enough. Children had to believe, and every child doesn't have the imagination and love that they used to. For the older generation kids grew up on believing in Never Land and flying off to be a Lost Boy, but kids of the new generation are so tied in to technology and cold hard facts that their hearts and minds won't believe anymore in Peter Pan and the wonders of Never Land. There was a hope, but now it seemed to be useless.

The month was almost up. Peter had been on the earth for 68 days now. He had grown to be 80 years old, and he wasn't going to last much longer. Melody and he spent every day together to make the most out of their love, but it just ended too quickly. It was the night of June 21st 2013, Peter lay on his bed and barely able to breathe. Melody stayed by his side holding his wrinkly hand. She had tears in her eyes, knowing this would be his last night. Peter stared at the ceiling and smiled.

"I remember when me and you painted the stars in the ceiling, just so I could think of my home." Peter said very weakly and raspy. His red hair was now white as snow, and his muscles were now just skin and bones. But one thing that never changed, no matter how old he got, his eyes. His eyes were still hazel and full of complete life. They glistened with the childish life he still had deep within him. A tear formed in these glowing eyes, and Melody reached over and gently caressed the tear away. "I said to die would be an awfully big adventure didn't I?"

Melody nodded, "Yes you did."

"It seems my adventure is about to begin. My heart is slowing, I can feel its thumps growing slower and slower within my chest."

"Peter…" Melody's head fell down as she gritted her teeth and squinted her eyes. She never thought finding her love would end this way. Peter lifted his old hand slowly and lifted her chin up.

"Look at me. I am an old man. Something I never got to experience before. Don't cry now; smile because we were able to spend my whole life together."

"But, Peter, your life was so short with me."

"I am over 200 years old now, and I would trade all those years, just to spend these few days with you all over again. You have given me the journey of a life time but I was only able to give you the journey of a few days."

"Peter, I'm so sorry I brought you back to earth."

"I am the one who should be sorry. I let Hook hurt you and only gave you a small adventure. My only regret is that I couldn't spend more time with you and give you a bigger adventure!" Peter placed his hand on over his heart and cringed.

"Peter!" Melody touched his hand and frowned. "No, not yet!"

Peter's breaths were short but long and drawn out pauses between each breath.

"Melody, I love you so much. Have an adventure." He rolled his head over and again looked at the ceiling. "Mine is beginning."

"Peter no. I need you. You showed me how to be a kid again. You gave me hope when I had none. I need you Peter. Goodbye…Peter." Tears began to pour from her eyes and cascade down her red cheeks.

"Don't say goodbye, goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting. Don't ever forget me, and I won't forget you." Melody's heart cringed inside of her chest as she heard him say these words. How could she ever forget Peter, the one that gave her so much hope and so much joy? She looked at him with her tear blurred vision.

Peter took in one last breath, "Believe…" He exhaled his last breath and died soundlessly on the bed. Melody broke down. She fell down and laid her head on the bedside as she cried her emerald eyes out. Melody looked up and his eyes were open stiff. She clapped a hand over her mouth as she closed his eyes. She placed her face in her hands and cried.

"I believe in you Peter. I believe!" She ran to the balcony and cried. She placed her arms on the railing and cried heavily. Her heart was hurting and very weak, but she remembered that Peter said it was strong. She was the last of the Darling descendants, the family that always believed in Peter Pan. Even though she had spent all this time with him she had never said that she believed in him and Never Land. She had shamed her family and everything it stood for. Her heart beat raced, her eyes burning with passion and determination. She summoned up all her strength. She reared back her head and yelled as loud as she could to the entire world to hear her. "I BELIEVE!"

Suddenly, there was a bright light in the sky. She looked up and she saw the star that led to Never Land. It was there in all its glory! Melody wiped the tears from her eyes and awed at the stars glory shine. Its light shone all around the world, from every corner the star could be seen. It baffled scientist and made little children marvel! Light soon decreased and there stood the star that lead to Never Land, back and full.

Melody had done it! She was the key to Never Land surviving. A large smile spread across her face but she wanted to share this with Peter. Melody quickly turned around and ran back in the room. When she entered, there was no body on the bed. The sheets were made up and it seemed no one was even laying in it before. Melody was puzzled, had Peter returned to Never Land? She didn't know what had happened, but she knew it was for the better. He belonged in Never Land and that is where he was meant to be.

Melody went to sleep that night with a smile of her face as she snuggled to her pillow. But morning came sooner than she had hoped. But something was wrong, when she opened her eyes, she was back in her old house. Like nothing had ever happened in the first place. The house was cold and empty, the TV hadn't changed and it was still in the paused moment with a close up on Peter's face. The mud that was in her room wasn't there. And there was no gold dust on her window seal. Did all that really happen? She felt unsure again, but she knew one thing was for sure. She still loved Peter, dream or not. He had a place in her heart and she wouldn't let him go. She believed in him, "I'll always believe in you Peter Pan."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: yes i know it is sad! im sorry for those of you who hate it. but like i said voice your opinions and it may change. but i thank you all from the beginning to end! you have supported me and gave me hope thank you!**


	19. Epilouge

**AUTHORS NOTE: this WILL be the last chapter. i personally didnt like the ending so i added an epilogue! this right here is why i cant do a sequel and for those who wanted me to do a sequel just consider this a mini story. I was never a fan of sad ending especially for a DISNEY story so yeah. lol i had to make it better. so here is it the epilouge of Boy No Longer!**

* * *

It had been a year since Peter had disappeared. Everything went back to normal for Melody. She finished school and started college. She was attending Marshall University, and was studying to become an author. She wanted to write about her adventures and share her story with the world. She never moved on from Peter though. He still had a special place in her heart. Though many men asked her out, she turned down every man with just these few words, "One boy, has my heart already, and he is where it will never grow old."

It was the same night Peter had died a year ago and Melody looked out at the stars. She knew where Peter was, but she wanted to be with him again. To relive all the adventures they had together. She saw the star, just as bright as it was a year ago, if not brighter. She wiped her tear and then gasped. She had left her locket in Never Land! The locket she had with the picture of her mother and father in it, she left it in the treasure chest they found when they went on the treasure hunt. She had just remembered it. She sighed, but then smiled, since Never Land was back she knew it was still there.

Melody stood from her chair and walked back into the room. On the bed side table, she saw something new on it. She walked over and to her surprise it was her locket. She opened it up and inside was a picture of her mother and father on one side and her and Peter on the other. She smiled and looked back out the window. She ran to the balcony again and yelled to the world, "I WILL ALWAYS BELIEVE IN YOU PETER PAN!" She could only hope that Peter heard her and believed every word she shouted. She smiled and walked back in to sleep till the morning.

Morning did come and sooner than expected. She sluggishly crawled out of the bed and went to the bathroom. She put on her Marshall t-shirt, jeans, and brown rider boots. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the door. She walked down the streets and soon reached the university. Ever since Peter disappeared, she was able to buy a new house that was close to the campus. She moved away from Lebanon and her friends, just to pursue her dreams. She missed her friends though. Rebecca. Mercedes. Miranda. And she even missed Joey. She smiled thinking about how much they stood up for her and how they wouldn't let the cops take her to prison. They were the reason her and Peter were able to live together in love. As she walked she noticed a new man on campus, what caught her attention was the bright auburn hair. It was the same color hair that Peter had. She smiled but kept on walking to her first class.

But without warning that young man raced up to her and stood in front of her and smiled. Now that he was closer she was able to get a good view of him. He looked to be about 20 years old, had bright auburn hair, and glowing hazel eyes. He wore a green shirt, blue jeans and tennis shoes. Melody looked him up and down all the man did was smile.

"Can I help you?" She was confused and kind of taken back by the man's strange actions.

"Can I give you a kiss?" The man smirked, but it wasn't a seductive smirk, it was a playful smirk. Like a smirk you would receive from your little brother,

"What?! No! I love-" but before she was able to finish the man pulled an acorn out from behind his back and handed it to her. She looked at the acorn and she remembered that night on crescent cove when her and Peter first kissed. She looked back at the boy and he smiled lovingly with that same gaze; his loving gaze.

"Peter?"

"Melody?"

"Peter!" She threw down her books and ran to hug him. He opened his arms and held her close. They embraced each other for what seemed like forever and ever. She knew she never wanted to let go of him. She pressed her face against his warm chest as she began to cry tears of joy. Her lost love had returned to her! "How did this happen?"

"When I died that night, you brought Never Land back. You admitted you fully believed in me to the entire world. You're love and imagination brought back Never Land, the Lost Boys, Tinker Bell and even Captain Hook." A little jingle was heard and on his shoulder was the small fairy, smiling and waving at Melody. Melody smiled and wiped away her tears.

"So, I saved Never Land?"

"Yes, you did Melody. Now I have to say one thing and I have waited over 5 years my time just to do it."

"What is it Peter?"

"I said back then to die would be an awfully big adventure, but one with you is even bigger. So I ask you," he kneeled down on one knee and held up a ring with a blue diamond that could only be found in Never Land. "Will you start this new adventure with me?"

Melody gasped and tears formed in her eyes again. She placed a hand over her mouth but then said, "YES! I will Peter! I will!" Peter smiled and placed the ring on her left hand ring finger. He stood up and then the two kissed. It felt no different than that night on crescent cove. The feeling, the spark, it was too good to pull away from.

The wedding was held a few months later. It was an outside wedding and a small one. Since neither Peter nor Melody had any living family, the only guests were their friends and the Lost Boys and the Indians. Even Captain Hook was there and his whole pirate gang. The service was short but the party was long.

But, not every guest was having a good time. Joey sighed for he knew he had lost Melody forever, but then one girl caught his eye. He saw Tiger Lilly, but she was older now. She looked to be about 18 years old and she was very beautiful. He walked over and introduced himself, she smiled and said hello back. Melody smiled and laughed at the sight. Everyone was finally happy, even Hook and his crew were having a great time.

The two love birds honey mooned in Never Land, they had the paradise island all to themselves. Hook and his crew got jobs as character meet and greets at Disney World, and the Lost Boys were all adopted by a couple who couldn't have children of their own and lived as one big family.

Peter lay on the hay bed with the bear skin as the blanket and waited on Melody to join him. She walked out in her pajamas, in fact it was the same pajamas she wore to Never Land that night, and lay down in the bed with him. He held her close as she laid her head on his bare muscular chest, it was warm and she smiled listening to the sound of his heartbeat. She rose up and kissed him passionately, and then the two were one.

Years passed and Melody was cooking food in the kitchen, Peter had got a job as a stunt man for Holly Wood movies and Melody was hired to be a writer for Disney. Melody placed four plates on the table and sat a steak and mashed potatoes on each plate. She placed a hand on her larger stomach and whistled. Just then two children; a boy and girl, and Peter flew into the kitchen.

"Jane! Michael! Sit down before you fall!" The two small children listened to their mother and sat down in the chair. Jane was a small girl about the age of 6 with red hair like her father and the same glowing hazel eyes. Michael on the other hand looked to be about 8 years old with brown hair and the childish emerald eyes his mother had.

Just as the children sat, Peter also sat down in his chair. Melody walked over and placed a milk on the table for the kids and then in front of Peter. Peter; who was now 28 years old and still had that childish gleam, leaned down and kissed Melody's large belly and then smiled up at her. She smiled lovingly down at him as well and then sat down in her chair.

The dinner started out quiet but then it soon erupted with a food fight. Michael threw the first piece of food and it hit Jane. Jane pouted her lips out and grabbed her mash potatoes and threw them at Michael. The young boy picked up a roll and threw it. Jane ducked and it hit Melody right in the face.

"Jane! Michael! Stop this right n-" She was cut off just as potatoes were smeared on her face by her husband. Everything was silent but then a smile spread across Melody's face as she picked up some food as well and threw it at Peter. "Peter, you wretched boy!" She playfully yelled to her love as the food hit him and the kids. They each picked up a hand full of food and aimed it at Melody. Melody noticed this and ran away as the children and Peter flew after her. Laughter was heard throughout the house and smiles were all around. Everyone in the family was a child and they were happy with that fact.

The End

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: well since no one has really voted i figure ill just post whatever stories i want! anyway i hope you enjoyed this story and it was a blast to make!**


End file.
